Stiles, fais moi confiance
by RenardNomade
Summary: Une menace plane sur Beacon Hills, les loups ont de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser et de nouveaux arrivants vont mener la vie dure à notre meute préférée. Entre kidnapping, meurtres, magie oubliée et problèmes de cœur, Stiles ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Mais, l'humain n'aura bientôt plus besoin de sa batte pour se défendre.. [Sterek/Stisaac, après saison 2]
1. Chapter 1

Ma fanfiction prend place après la saison 3A, j'ai gardé Isaac et Jackson car ces personnages me plaisent beaucoup. Il y aura de l'amour, des mystères, de la magie et de l'action prévus au programme de notre meute préférée.

Je vais poster un chapitre toutes les semaines, je vais essayer d'être régulière XD,

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Stiles Stilinski se retrouva soudainement au lycée, qui plus est la nuit. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là ? Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures, elles étaient pleines de boues. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas être sorti de chez lui et encore moins avoir marché jusqu'au lycée. Alors qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, il aperçut - grâce aux lampadaires -une ombre glisser derrière les grandes portes du bâtiment. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru l'échine.

_Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! Et au lycée en plus ! Et c'est quoi ce truc ?! Et je fais quoi là ?! Non, non, non ! Pourquoi j'avance ?! Foutue curiosité._

Effectivement, Stiles avait maintenant une main sur la poignée de la porte principale et l'ouvrit en douceur. Il avança dans le long couloir, une boule au ventre. Il faillit se ruer sur l'interrupteur et l'activa. Les néons grésillèrent dans un même souffle et s'allumèrent après plusieurs secondes… Enfin _quelques _néons s'allumèrent et encore ils clignotaient sans arrêt, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus inquiétante.

_Saletés de lumières, ils ont pas payé les factures ou quoi ?! Comptez sur moi pour aller me plaindre dès que je trouverais quelqu'un ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi y'a personne ? Peut-être parce qu'on est la nuit…. Mmh logique, _divagua Stiles pensivement pour éviter de penser à l'urgence de la situation.ù

Soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter et pousser un cri très peu viril. Une rangée de casiers venait de s'effondrer au sol. Stiles put même apercevoir l'ombre s'éloigner furtivement de derrière les casiers. L'hyperactif ne voulut pas en savoir plus et courut très 'discrètement' en manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher dans sa course à cause du manque de luminosité.

Il arriva à bout de souffle à la fin du couloir et ouvrit la porte avec fracas mais il dut stopper sa course bien vite, manquant de tomber la tête la première dans l'eau.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel, dit-il dans un souffle, avisant la piscine.

Effectivement, la piscine du lycée n'était pas censée être là, même pas du tout en fait, la piscine se trouvait normalement dans un bâtiment à part près du gymnase. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question que quelque chose lui frôla la cuisse. Stiles voulut se retourner mais était paralysé par la peur et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il en aperçut deux autres dorés, puis un énorme lézard fit son apparition à l'autre bout de la salle. Il plissa les yeux. Non pas exactement un lézard… le Kanima.

L'adrénaline monta d'un seul coup et l'humain s'élança vers les gradins de la piscine. Il se retourna, le Kanima amorçait son départ. Arrivé en haut des gradins Stiles se plaqua au mur, essoufflé et vit avec effroi que le Kanima n'était plus vers la piscine. Et là, une queue visqueuse lui enserra la gorge si vivement qu'il ne comprit pas sur le coup. Le Kanima le fixa intensément, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose à l'humain mais il ouvrit la mâchoire, découvrant ses crocs, avant de projeter sa tête en direction de Stiles, toutes dents dehors.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut et se leva d'un bond en hurlant de terreur. Scott qui ne pouvait pas ne pas se réveiller, sauta à sa rencontre, quasiment transformé en loup-garou, mais dès qu'il vit son meilleur ami, il redevint humain et le prit par les épaules.

_ Hé, Stiles, calme-toi, c'est juste un cauchemar, se dépêcha de dire Scott tout en essayant de garder une voix calme et assurée.

Stiles se calma peu de temps après, mais dit d'une voix tremblante :

_ Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, ça avait l'air tellement réel le lycée, la piscine, le Kanima...

_Stiles, le Kanima ne t'a pas tué, on a réussi à rendre sa forme normale à Jackson et maintenant il est dans notre camp.

L'hyperactif regarda Scott avec incompréhension, scruta autour de lui et aperçut son sac de cours presque abandonné sous le bureau de Scott. Effectivement les deux jeunes avaient passé la soirée du Lundi chez Scott pour terminer (ou plutôt commencer) leur exposé d'histoire. Scott avait alors proposé à Stiles de rester dormir, offre que l'humain n'avait pas refusée.

_ C'est à cause de mon Adderall, expliqua Stiles, j'ai oublié d'en prendre Lundi matin et j'ai zappé la boîte chez moi.

_ Eh bah dis-donc la prochaine fois ce sera la première chose que je vérifierais que tu aies emportée ! Plaisanta Scott.

_ Si tu arrives à y penser bien sûr, sourit Stiles.

_ Je rêve ou tu m'as traité d'andouille ? réalisa Scott.

_ Scotty, Scotty, le sarcasme n'a jamais été pour toi, fit semblant de s'attrister l'hyperactif.

_Tu veux le voir mon sarcasme ? ricana Scott.

La discussion partit en mini-bagarre de coussins, mais lorsque les adolescents commencèrent à fermer les yeux, ils décidèrent de se coucher pour profiter des _quelques_ heures de sommeil qu'ils leur restaient avant de devoir partir en cours.

Scott assura cependant avec un rictus moqueur que les loups avaient une meilleure résistance, et donc qu'il ne risquait pas le moins du monde, de ressentir une quelconque fatigue.

_ McCall ! s'écria la voix du coach et Scott se releva brusquement sur sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos, on n'est pas ici pour faire la sieste, remue-toi ou je te tabasse à coup de… le coach regarda autour de lui, à coup de Greenberg tiens !

Stiles fixa son meilleur ami en pouffant de rire et le loup lui tira la langue.

A la fin du cours d'économie, les deux amis se firent rattraper en sortant par Lydia qui elle-même traînait un Jackson faisant la moue.

_Vous savez quoi ? leur demanda la belle rousse, il paraît qu'il y a des nouveaux, je sais juste qu'il y en a plusieurs et puisque nous avons la classe la moins chargée, ils seront dans la nôtre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_Mais on s'en fiche, non ? demanda son petit ami l'air blasé.

_Bien sûr que non ! répondit la Banshee en donnant un coup de coude à Jackson, bon on se retrouve à la cafétéria à midi, je vais chercher Allison, je ne sais pas où elle est passée depuis ce matin je ne l'ai pas vue.

Sur ce, la tornade rousse repartit dans le couloir à grands pas, l'ancien Kanima sur ses talons. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à son cauchemar de la veille. Mais esquissa un sourire en voyant comment Lydia le menait par le bout du nez. D'ailleurs, il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour la belle rousse, enfin il n'arrivait pas à définir cette attraction vieille de la petite école, quand il l'avait rencontrée. Lydia était l'idéal féminin, la base, et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer chaque fille à cet idéal qu'il aimerait tant posséder. Il se demandait de plus en plus si cet 'amour' n'était pas seulement qu'une attirance physique. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, moins il était intéressé par la Banshee mais plus par …

La sonnerie le tira de ses pensées et il regarda Isaac s'approcher d'eux. Vêtu d'un sweat bleu marine ouvert sur un T-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un jean bleu clair, le loup-garou ne laissait pas les filles indifférentes. En fait depuis qu'il en était devenu un, il avait plus d'assurance et bien plus de charisme. Isaac se planta devant ses amis :

_Bon allez, plus qu'une heure d'histoire et on a fini les cours pour ce matin, mais au fait, commença le jeune loup, vous avez un exposé non ?

Scott et l'hyperactif se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre en grimaçant.

_Dis Scott, ça te dit de sécher une heure ? Ce sera toujours mieux que de se faire ridiculiser par toute la classe non ? Déblatéra Stiles, je ne sais même plus sur quoi on passe, tu sais toi ? Je t'en supplie dis-moi que tu le sais, sinon on est vraiment foutu. Pourquoi on n'a pas fini cet exposé hier ? Hé on a droit aux notes ? Si on n'a pas droit aux notes je saute par la fenêtre ! On est au deuxième étage ? Tu crois que ça fait combien de mètres ? Il faut que je me renseigne…

Isaac soupira devant le monologue de son ami et entraîna Scott et Stiles dans leur salle de cours- en ignorant les supplications de ce dernier.

A peine rentrée dans la classe, la professeure se retourna vers le trio et dit – avec un sourire sadique, Stiles l'aurait juré - :

_Scott, Stiles, au tableau pour votre exposé sur la Rome antique.

_On a le droit aux notes ? s'empressa de demander Stiles.

_Oui, mais essayez de ne pas trop les lire.

Stiles soupira de soulagement. Les dénommés se placèrent donc devant toute la classe, peu assurés, puis Scott commença sa feuille dans les mains. Pas que la Rome antique n'est pas intéressante mais un loup-garou comme Scott n'est pas fait pour ce genre de situation. Butant sur quelques mots comme « oligarchique » ou « thalassocratique » ce genre d'exposé n'était visiblement pas la tasse de thé de Scott pensa l'hyperactif, d'ailleurs est-ce que les loups-garous boivent du thé ? Il demanderait à Derek. Derek à une tête à boire du thé. Stiles pouffa en imaginant le grand loup ainsi que son oncle psychopathe, assis et buvant du thé, le petit doigt en l'air et un sourire niais sur le visage. Stiles se reprit quand ce fut son tour de prendre la parole en bafouillant légèrement, toujours l'image de Derek et Peter avec l' « English'touch », lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Le directeur, un grand homme mat, entra :

_Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre cours, mais j'ai quatre nouveaux élèves à vous présenter pour votre classe.

Les quatre nouveaux entrèrent, se présentèrent rapidement et le cours reprit. Mais l'hyperactif n'avait absolument rien écouté à leur petit discours. Il n'avait même pas retenu les noms des nouveaux à part qu'il s'agissait de deux garçons et deux filles, pourquoi ? Et bien premièrement car la Rome antique et le thé s'amusaient à brouiller toutes ses pensées et deuxièmement car son regard était rivé sur une des nouvelles. Stiles ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, il l'a détailla alors, la déshabillant presque du regard : elle portait un T-shirt uni noir avec une veste en cuir marron foncée. Elle portait également un jean marron clair parsemé de petits motifs beiges abstraits. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair striés de brun, des yeux noisette et une allure sauvage dans sa démarche.

Les nouveaux s'installèrent et la professeure invita Stiles à reprendre son exposé. L'adolescent obtempéra, ne bafouillant absolument plus, les yeux posés sur la nouvelle.

Qui est sont donc les nouveaux arrivants ? Stiles connaîtra-t-il la hauteur du deuxième étage ?

Un chapitre tout en douceur pour annoncer les personnages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Malia, quel beau nom pensait Stiles, il avait fini par l'apprendre par Allison qui apparemment s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec la nouvelle. Cette fille l'attirait tellement que s'en était presque inquiétant. Le jeune hyperactif, après le cours d'histoire, avait tenté d'établir le contact en sortant son plus beau sourire charmeur, mais Malia l'avait quasiment ignoré et fixait Scott avec attention. Encore un échec. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon. Mais ce quelque chose dans ses yeux fauves l'empêchait de la quitter des yeux. Et c'est par ailleurs à cause de cette attraction que Stiles ne remarqua pas que Scott, Isaac et même Jackson s'étaient crispés dès la rentrée des nouveaux dans leur classe. L'humain dut cependant suspendre sa contemplation au moment de passer à table, au self. Lydia s'assit comme à son habitude à côté de son petit ami, Isaac et Scott se joignirent à eux, toujours aussi tendus, Stiles s'assit finalement en face de son meilleur ami, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Personne ne pipa un mot.

_Où est passée Allison ? demanda Lydia voulant détendre l'atmosphère, elle devait nous rejoindre et je ne l'ai pas vue de la matinée.

_Elle est sûrement avec Malia. Tiens en parlant du loup… ou plutôt de la chasseuse, tenta de plaisanter Stiles, enfin Allison n'est plus officiellement une chasseuse, elle sait juste trop bien manier les armes, divagua Stiles en imitant les mouvements d'une éventuelle dague.

Allison arrivait effectivement, son plateau dans les mains, en discutant joyeusement avec Malia. Scott se crispa encore plus en voyant la chasseuse. En effet Scott et Allison s'étaient finalement séparés après l'épisode du Kanima et de son oncle psychopathe. Cette séparation avait été très douloureuse pour Scott alors qu'Allison avait semblé avoir tourné la page.

La chasseuse sembla demander quelque chose à Malia mais la nouvelle déclina avec sourire sa proposition en s'asseyant plus loin à côté des trois autres nouveaux.

Allison se joignit au petit groupe, et en un instant, perdit son sourire pour aborder un visage sérieux :

_Vous avez vu ?

_Comment tu veux qu'on ne le voit pas ? répondit Jackson en soupirant

_Il fallait en plus que ça tombe sur notre classe, s'apitoya Isaac en ignorant le regard incrédule que lui lançait l'hyperactif

_Que ce soit dans notre classe ou dans une autre, s'enquit nerveusement Scott, ça aurait été le même problème

Stiles voulut demander quel était ce problème qui apparemment lui échappait ainsi qu'à la Banshee. Mais fut coupé par Jackson, et il se tut donc en soupirant.

_La question la plus importante est : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas les laisser sans rien dire, ni les attaquer au milieu du lycée ?!

Cette fois Stiles commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter : mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? Y'a un truc glauque dans la bouffe ou quoi ? C'est qui qui va ENCORE nous attaquer ?

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour fournir une réponse à Jackson mais n'en eu pas le temps car Stiles se leva et s'écria presque, avec sa discrétion légendaire :

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous parlez de qui depuis tout à l'heure ? Je sais pas si vous vous rappelez mais moi et Lydia on a pas des super-pouvoirs de loup-garou poilu alors vous allez nous dire tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !

Isaac le tira précipitamment pour le faire assoir à sa place et Jackson lui jeta un regard noir qui n'augurait rien de bon. Lydia, elle, attendait, visiblement d'accord avec l'indiscret. Allison le regarda puis lui indiqua trois tables plus loin, la table des quatre nouveaux :

_Eux, les nouveaux, chuchota-t-elle, tu te rappelles de leur nom au moins ? – Stiles secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et Allison leva les yeux au ciel- les deux jumeaux et la japonaise, Ethan Aiden et Kira Anderson. Les garçons sont des loups-garous et la fille, on ne sait pas, mais elle n'est sûrement pas humaine.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et fit le poisson, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, comprenant l'attitude de ses amis. Finalement c'est Lydia qui reprit la parole, restée immuable malgré la révélation d'Allison :

_Vous ne dramatisez pas un peu ? Que je sache, deux meutes de loups ne peuvent pas rester sur le même territoire sans s'étriper ? Et puis je l'aurais senti si quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

La meute avait une grande confiance envers Lydia, depuis quelques mois, cette dernière s'était découvert des dons de médium, vite identifiée comme une Banshee. Et Lydia ne s'était pas trompée une seule fois, découvrant des cadavres sans s'en rendre compte. De plus, la rousse détestait lorsqu'elle était mise à part ou traitée comme une poupée de porcelaine alors si elle pouvait se rendre utile, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. Donc si un malheur devait arriver, la Banshee aurait eu un comportement étrange et aurait directement averti ses amis d'un danger potentiel. C'est donc pour cela que la meute se détendit ostensiblement.

_Peut-être mais ils n'ont pas à être là, grogna Isaac en fixant les jumeaux, c'est notre territoire, le territoire de Derek.

_Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là par hasard, intervint intelligemment Stiles, ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils sont trois dont une qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est. Nous sommes six dont un alpha. Ils ne viendraient pas ici pour se faire tuer. Ils doivent avoir une raison.

Le groupe d'amis considéra sérieusement le point de vu de l'hyperactif, et se promit d'éclaircir ce point le plus tôt possible. Ce qui arrivera plus tôt que prévu

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Les cours de ce mardi se finirent sans aucun mort mais beaucoup d'œillades meurtrières entre la meute et les deux jumeaux. Malia et Allison s'étaient vraiment rapprochées et Stiles espérait ainsi approcher la belle.

Il ne restait plus que l'entraînement de La Crosse pour clore cette journée riche en tensions. Stiles, Isaac, Scott et Jackson étaient sur le terrain. Les deux filles de la meute s'étaient assises sur les gradins et Lydia encourageait avec beaucoup d'ardeur son petit ami qui, pour impressionner sa belle, se donnait à fond à l'entraînement. Stiles faisait quelques tours de terrains avec difficulté. La course, ça n'a jamais été son truc, ni aucun sport d'ailleurs, mais il aimait vraiment le La Crosse. Cependant avec la « loup-garoufication » de Scott, il s'était rapidement retrouvé à la dernière place dans l'équipe. Il s'en moquait, il aimait jouer.

Quand il revint vers les autres joueurs, Scott mit pour la énième fois un but dans les cages de Danny. Isaac et Jackson, eux, repoussaient l'affront des attaquants adverses, sous les applaudissements de Lydia. Stiles sourit. Qu'il aimait cette bande, sa bande, sa meute.

_Bilinski ! hurla Finstock, on est pas là pour compter les mouches !

_C'est des moustiques coach, y'en a partout, observa Stiles en levant le nez en l'air.

Cette petite ambiance joyeuse et pleine des dits moustiques ne dura pas longtemps. Les jumeaux arrivèrent de derrière les gradins et allèrent s'assoir sur ces derniers. Les quatre ados les fixèrent instantanément, mais pour ne pas paraître suspect au coach, ils continuèrent leur entraînement, non sans manifester leur mécontentement.

_Putain, ils foutent quoi là !? chuchota Isaac à Jackson, ils pourraient essayer de faire profil bas vu qu'ils sont déjà sur notre territoire.

_Je sais pas mais ils commencent vraiment à me soûler, grogna le blond en regardant Aiden qui lui, fixait Lydia.

_Allez, allez, du rythme bande de feignasses, cria le coach, déjà qu'on a trois joueurs en moins cette année, vous êtes plus lents que ma grand-mère ! Et elle est morte !

Finstock fixa avec dépit son équipe, cette année trois joueurs de l'année précédente étaient partis du lycée pour suivre leur cours dans un autre établissement. Si son équipe restait incomplète, il pouvait dire adieu aux tournois. Mais son regard se posa sur les gradins, et plus précisément sur les deux jumeaux qui discutaient.

_Vous là-haut ! aboya-t-il en faisant des gestes vers Ethan et Aiden qui se retournèrent, vous savez tenir une crosse ?

Les deux jeunes haussèrent les épaules. Le coach remarqua leurs muscles ainsi que leur carrure et dit :

_Ça va le faire, venez !

Ils se levèrent, descendirent et se plantèrent devant le professeur d'éco.

_Vous êtes ?

_Moi c'est Aiden et lui Ethan Anderson.

_Je m'en rappellerai jamais alors toi ce sera Vaneston numéro 1, dit rapidement le coach en désignant Ethan, et toi Vaneston numéro 2

_Anderson…

_Pareil, railla-t-il en leur tendant les équipements de La Crosse et en leur montrant les vestiaires du menton, dépêchez-vous !

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent à grands pas aux vestiaires.

_Tu sais jouer à ça ? demanda Ethan à son frère

_Non mais ça risque d'être intéressant, sourit sadiquement le deuxième

_Aiden, n'oublie pas notre objectif…

_Je sais, je sais, mais on a le droit de s'amuser non ?

Stiles regarda Scott, aussi inquiet que lui. Mais le bêta se reprit vite et annonça aux autres loups qui venaient de les rejoindre :

_Ecoutez, pas de supers-pouvoirs, sinon on se fait griller par tous les autres, on essaie juste de pas trop se rapprocher d'eux.

_Depuis quand c'est toi qui décides ? persifla Jackson, j'aime pas ces gars, l'un deux fixait Lydia vraiment…Trop.

_Moi je suis de l'avis de Scott, participa Isaac, si on ne les approche pas, rien ne se passera.

_Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda Stiles, se sentant un peu à l'écart

_Comme d'hab, rien. Le railla Jackson

_Je préfère ne rien faire que de tuer des gens avec une queue visqueuse, le railla à son tour l'humain, revenant sur les anciens faits de l'ex Kanima

_T'approche pas trop non plus, lui conseilla Isaac en fixant l'hyperactif l'air vraiment inquiet, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Stiles le fixa bizarrement, depuis quand Isaac se souciait-il de lui ? D'habitude c'est plutôt Scott qui le protégeait. Isaac lui sourit et une vague de chaleur se dispersa de sa poitrine au reste de son corps le faisant frémir. Encore quelque chose à tirer au clair. Entre ça, les jumeaux, Malia, le thé et la hauteur du deuxième étage, Stiles n'était pas prêt d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Le match de La Crosse va-t-il bien se dérouler ? Pourquoi Isaac semble-t-il inquiet pour Stiles ?

Je vous laisse sur ses interrogations et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, merci pour les reviews des deux premiers chapitres !

D'ailleurs, suite à une demande, je vais clarifier certains détails. Je rappelle que ma fanfic se passe après la saison 2, il n'y a donc encore pas eu l'histoire avec la meute d'alpha dont Aiden et Ethan faisaient partie, voyez-les comme des nouveaux personnages arrivant en ville.

Kira, Aiden et Ethan font partie de la même fratrie, vous apprendrez dans peu de temps comment ça se fait haha.

Aussi, pour Kira, son père n'est pas prof au lycée de Beacon Hills. Et Malia… et bien, vous saurez plus tard ^^.

Voici le nouveau chapitre sur le match de La Crosse, un peu plus long que d'habitude. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Tous les joueurs étaient sur le terrain. Le coach avait rapidement briefé les jumeaux en leurs expliquant les principales règles du La Crosse. Les adolescents avaient été divisés en deux groupes. Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Garrett et Danny étaient dans la première équipe tandis qu'Isaac se retrouvait malgré lui avec les jumeaux, William et Greenberg.

Isaac grimaça. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi séparé de sa meute même s'il s'agissait uniquement d'un entraînement. Surtout qu'il se retrouvait avec les jumeaux glauques. Quoique. Cette situation lui permettrait d'agir s'ils décidaient subitement de semer la zizanie. Il avait peur. Pas que ces gars lui fassent du mal. Non. Mais qu'ils en fassent aux nombreux humains présents sur le terrain. Il les regarda tour à tour pour s'arrêter sur Stiles qui tournait nerveusement sa crosse dans ses mains. Il était un humain lui aussi. Mais en plus de cet « handicap », l'hyperactif avait un don pour s'attirer les ennuis. Il était d'ailleurs devenu le punching-ball officiel de Derek, le plaquant à n'importe quel moment sur les murs pour le faire taire. Isaac grimaça à nouveau à cette pensée. Il n'aimait pas quand Derek s'approchait trop de Stiles, il était si fragile. Isaac avait failli s'interposer entre Derek et l'humain plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais osé.

Puis Isaac promena son regard et s'aperçut que Jackson fixait intensément un des jumeaux, Aiden. Il pouvait le reconnaître de son jumeau grâce au coach qui avait écrit en gros avec un feutre noir sur son maillot de La Crosse : _numéro 2_.

_Bon je rappelle les règles de ce match. Cinq joueurs par équipe, le but est d'évaluer le niveau des Vaneston alors ne leur faîtes aucun cadeau ! ordonna Finstock – un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jackson -, sinon match en deux points gagnants blablabla…

Lydia et Allison s'étaient rapprochées du terrain et observaient la scène avec appréhension. La rouquine avait cependant remarqué que _numéro 2_ n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle aimait le plus faire : le fixer pour voir sa réaction. _Numéro 2_ sourit alors en retour, et celle-ci se dit qu'elle n'en avait pas fini pour se débarrasser de ce prétendant. Malgré son allure superficielle, Lydia ne sautait pas sur tout ce qui bouge, et elle comptait bien garder son petit ami. Celui-ci était devenu moins vaniteux et impossible depuis sa transformation.

Allison quant à elle, ne regardait personne en particulier mais ses yeux expérimentés de chasseuse se promenaient sur tous les joueurs, les jaugeant du regard, elle déterminait leur force et leur potentiel. Son regard se posa longtemps sur les deux jumeaux. Elle ne savait rien d'eux. Mais au vu de leur confiance, de leur physique avantageux et de surcroît de leur statut de lycanthrope, elle conclut sans difficulté qu'ils seraient durs à stopper dans leur avancée, placés tous deux en attaque.

Les joueurs et encore plus les loups-garous de chaque équipe se fixaient en chiens de faïence, attendant le coup de sifflet qui les libérerait de cet état d'appréhension.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui lui répondit par un sourire confiant, malgré son statut de joueur le moins bon, le coach n'avait d'autre choix que de le faire jouer, faute de joueurs. Et il en était ravi, il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté de regarder ses amis sur le terrain sans pouvoir les aider.

Stiles baissa sa visière, puis Jackson et tout un tas de « _clics »_ retentirent.

Finstock siffla l'engagement entre Scott et Isaac.

Isaac attrapa la balle le premier mais fut bloqué rapidement et n'eut d'autre choix que de la lancer à Ethan. Il courut en évitant allègrement les joueurs de l'équipe adverse, Danny, aux cages se tint prêt à arrêter le tir du loup-garou. Mais Ethan fut stoppé par Garrett qui le bouscula violemment. Ethan laissa alors tomber la balle, Garrett la prit et la lança à Stiles qui s'était approché, il la récupéra manquant de la faire tomber.

_Fonce ! s'écria Danny

Alors Stiles fonça, dans sa course il regarda vers les gradins, Allison et Lydia semblaient lui faire des signes. Il plissa les yeux et vu qu'effectivement, elles agitaient les bras furieusement et puis il entendit :

_DEVANT ! hurla Lydia

Stiles se retourna précipitamment pour se retrouver quasiment nez-à-nez avec William, l'hyperactif le contourna en faisant un pas de côté, en tournant sur lui-même tout en courant.

Le coach leva un sourcil : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce zigue ? On fait pas de la danse ici. Mais bon il a quand même passé William. C'est qui d'ailleurs ? se dit-il en avisant le joueur numéro 24, il plissa les yeux pour discerner le visage du joueur. MON DIEU ! C'EST BILINSKI ! De l'air, de l'air ! Je vais pas tenir le choc, il est fou de me faire ça ! »

Lydia soupira de soulagement lorsque Stiles évita William et elle entendit des drôles de bruits à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit le coach qui était agenouillé par terre, levant les mains au ciel et baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles. Elle aurait juré voir des larmes couler des yeux du professeur d'économie.

Stiles lança la balle à Scott qui courut en direction des buts. Il bouscula Isaac en lui lançant un bref regard d'excuse. Mais Ethan se plaça soudainement devant lui, Scott chercha un moyen de lui échapper et aperçut Jackson bien placé devant les buts de Greenberg. Il lui lança donc la balle et Jackson la rattrapa habilement en esquissant un sourire.

Stiles regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin, placé en défense. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'ex-Kanima en faisait des tonnes pour plaire à Lydia. Stiles aurait parié que s'il prenait une photo du blond à n'importe quel moment, Jackson serait irréprochable sur chacune avec en prime un de ses sourires charismatiques qui faisaient froid dans le dos à l'hyperactif. Il secoua sa tête pour revenir dans le présent et scruta les buts adverses.

Jackson avait la balle dans sa crosse et s'apprêtait à tirer dans les cages protégées par Greenberg. Mais l'ancien-Kanima se fit violemment plaquer au sol. Sa tête tapa le sol et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lâcher un grognement de douleur. Finalement, le blond releva la tête et vit Aiden se relever de « sa proie », non sans lui lancer un petit regard moqueur que Jackson n'apprécia absolument pas. Scott tenta d'arrêter Aiden qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers leur cage. Aiden accéléra et le dépassa. Il lança la balle à Ethan qui marqua le premier but, juste au-dessus de la tête de Danny.

_Temps-mort, demanda Scott au coach qui lui accorda d'un signe de tête.

Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Garrett et Danny se placèrent en cercle et redéfinirent leur tactique de jeu. Stiles et Garrett en défense et Scott et Jackson en attaque. Ces derniers se promirent de faire leur botte secrète dans le cas d'un ex aequo 1/1 pour marquer le dernier but. Danny et Garrett se mirent en position et Jackson retint ses deux amis :

_T'as vu ? Ils ont utilisé leurs pouvoirs de loups-garous ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ici !

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit écrit dans les règles du jeu, « que les loups n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs », intervint sarcastiquement Stiles

_Jackson je sais à quoi tu penses mais c'est non ! Déjà deux loups-garous utilisant leurs capacités c'est trop mais si on en rajoute trois, c'est foutu !

Jackson grogna. Ils reprirent leur place, et le coach siffla la reprise du match. Jackson se contrôla parfaitement, malgré les envies meurtrières qui s'étaient installées dans sa tête.

Mais lorsqu'Aiden se dirigea vers lui et que ce dernier regarda intensément Lydia, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Jackson se jeta sur lui, simulant un plaquage. Aiden grogna et lui colla son poing dans la figure. L'ex-Kanima ignora les ordres de Scott et lui envoya une droite monumentale dans le nez :

_Ne l'approche pas ! hurla Jackson, qui n'avait plus une once d'humanité dans la voix

Scott et Isaac vinrent séparer les deux ennemis et Bobby arriva en courant :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! C'est un match amical ! Pas une baston de banlieue !

Sur ce, les deux équipes reprirent le match. Les filles restées sur le côté encourageaient leurs amis du mieux qu'elles pouvaient et cela dut faire effet sur Scott qui marqua le premier but de son équipe.

1/1. Jackson regarda Scott qui acquiesça. Jackson attrapa la balle et ils s'élancèrent tous deux, chacun d'un côté du terrain. William barra la route à Jackson, tout sourire, mais ce dernier pivota pour se donner un bon angle et lança la balle à Scott. Le bêta la récupéra et fut stoppé par Isaac, Scott se retourna, lança la balle en l'air au-dessus d'Isaac, le passa et reprit la balle dans sa crosse. Presque arrivé devant les cages de Greenberg, Scott fit la passe à Jackson qui lui relança précipitamment et Scott fit de même. Greenberg ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ne sachant qui allait tirer, il avait tellement les yeux fixés sur Jackson et Scott qu'il ne remarqua pas Stiles arriver à la droite de Jackson. Scott feignit de lancer la balle à Jackson qui la laissa passer et Stiles la rattrapa presque correctement. Et il tira. Par chance Greenberg n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il s'était passé, sûr que soit Scott, soit Jackson allait tenter de marquer. Stiles courut et sauta en l'air, puis il lança du plus fort qu'il put la balle... Qui ricocha sur le poteau gauche des buts…. Et qui rentra de justesse dans les filets de Greenberg ! Stiles hurla en effectuant une danse de la joie, assez ridicule, mais bon, il avait marqué un but !

Toute son équipe vint le porter en triomphe, même les filles coururent jusqu'à lui.

Ethan regarda le petit manège des autres adolescents exagéré avec incompréhension. Il se retourna vers William qui était ébahi :

_Pourquoi ils en font des tonnes ? C'est juste un match amical.

_C'est Stiles qui a marqué ! répondit simplement William comme si seulement cette phrase pouvait expliquer cette situation

_Et ? demanda Ethan qui ne comprenait toujours pas

_Eh bien, parce que Stiles est nul à La Crosse. C'est limite s'il arrive à tenir sa crosse correctement.

Aiden, qui avait entendu la conversation de son frère avec William, serra les dents. Lui, Aiden, loup-garou, venait de perdre face à un vulgaire humain ? Et nul en plus ? Une colère sourde monta en lui et il toisa avec dédain l'adolescent qui ne se remettait toujours pas de son exploit.

Isaac sourit, son équipe avait perdu. Il s'en fichait la totale. Il souriait car rien de grave n'était arrivé durant ce match –à part la confrontation entre Jackson et Aiden-. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut le regard que lançait Aiden sur Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-là ? Isaac qui préférait prévenir que guérir se rapprocha de l'hyperactif :

_Hé mon pote, c'est incroyable ce que t'as fait là ! le félicita Isaac en plaçant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'humain

_ Merci, répondit joyeusement Stiles, on s'entraînait en plus pour perfectionner cette technique secrète.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, tendit l'oreille et s'exclama :

_Hé, c'est moi ou j'ai toujours pas entendu le coup de sifflet final ?

Tous les joueurs se retournèrent vers le coach, celui-ci avait le sifflet dans la bouche et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce : Le choc avait été trop violent pour son petit cœur fragile. D'un, Stiles avait réussi à éviter William, mais en plus il avait marqué un but monumental. Allison vint s'approcher du prof d'éco et lui tapota l'épaule :

_Oh Oh ? Coach, le match est fini.

Ce dernier se retourna avec des yeux de merlan frit :

_Stilinski ! Tu resteras à la fin du match ! Et vous tous, allez-vous changez !

C'est ainsi que tous les ados allèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. On discutait joyeusement de ce match. Seul Aiden ne souriait pas, il fixait Stiles avec colère et mépris. Il lui ferait payer.

* * *

Stiles est-il un futur champion de La Crosse ? Le coach va-t-il se remettre de ses émotions ? Comment Aiden va-t-il se venger ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, encore merci aux reviews du dernier chap, vous vous en doutez, notre petit Stiles va se retrouver dans une situation compliquée

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Tous les joueurs étaient rentrés chez eux. Stiles était resté après le match pour aller voir le coach et avait assuré à Scott qu'il pouvait partir car ça risquait d'être long. En effet Stiles avait passé une demi-heure à répéter au coach que : « non il n'avait pas pris de vitamines ou quoi que ce soit », « non il n'était pas un sosie de Stiles venu d'une autre planète » et que « non, il ne l'avait pas drogué pour que le coach ait des hallucinations ».

Finalement Stiles sortit du Lycée, il avait cru ne jamais s'en sortir. L'hyperactif avança sur le parking et eu la désagréable impression qu'il était dans son cauchemar. Celui avec le Kanima. Au lycée, la nuit, seul, enfin presque. Il s'arrêta au milieu du parking et regarda autour de lui, il était épié, il en était sûr.

Quelque chose fit du bruit dans les buissons. Stiles pivota sur ses pieds mais ne vit rien. Mais entendit très distinctement :

_Alors… Stiles, dit une voix gutturale, t'aimes bien te foutre de ma gueule ?

_M… J'ai rien fait, se défendit Stiles en tournant sur lui-même pour tenter de capter d'où venait la voix.

_Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin.

Cette fois Stiles était complètement paniqué, son cœur battait la chamade. Il regarda encore une fois dans les fourrés quand il les vit. Deux yeux brillants dorés. Un grognement retentit. Stiles fit demi-tour. Et courut. Il arriva devant le lycée mais les portes étaient fermées depuis longtemps. Sa respiration devint difficile mais il refoula la crise de panique et s'élança vers le gymnase. Il dut escalader le grillage séparant le lycée des bâtiments de sport. Il aurait pu passer par la porte de la clôture mais il ne douta pas un instant qu'elle devait être fermée.

_Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ?

Stiles atterrit difficilement sur ses pieds et se mit à trembler lorsqu'il entendit la voix, il se retourna et il vit une ombre de forme humaine s'avançant vers lui à grands pas. Sans courir, juste marcher rapidement. Bah oui, c'est plus marrant de foutre la frousse à sa proie avant de lui porter le coup fatal, lui faire croire qu'il y a une sortie, une issue, de l'espoir. La joie de la piéger enfin n'en est que plus grande.

Stiles détala vers le gymnase, mais après une seconde d'hésitation, changea de direction pour se diriger vers le bâtiment juste à côté, resté allumé : la piscine.

Il s'engouffra dans le hall du bâtiment, traversa les vestiaires et arriva vers les bassins. Il se colla contre un mur, à bout de souffle et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il entendit la porte principale du bâtiment s'ouvrir et se refermer. Stiles se releva et scruta l'endroit avec attention. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique et réfléchit à toute allure. Il raya directement l'option des gradins, pourquoi ? A cause de son rêve pardi. Il s'était fait avoir, il n'allait sûrement pas refaire la même erreur. Il alla donc en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible _sous_ les gradins.

Stiles se blottit au fond de la pièce et trouva une vieille barre de fer qui lui rappela sa batte de base-ball. Un ricanement fusa dans la pièce. Des pas retentirent sur le carrelage. Une ombre apparut à l'entrée de sous les gradins. Stiles plissa les yeux dans la pénombre pour voir son futur meurtrier.

Aiden s'approcha, et dut baisser la tête pour passer sous les barres de fer, Stiles profita de ce moment pour s'élancer vers lui en brandissant sa barre de fer. Seulement l'omega la stoppa juste avant l'impact, lui prit aisément des mains l'objet et le lança derrière lui.

Sans quitter l'humain des yeux, il se transforma et le souleva par le col de son T-shirt. Stiles se débattit, mais la crise de panique se déclencha. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa gorge était comme bouchée, il ouvrit la bouche vainement, tentant d'avaler un peu d'air. Aiden sourit sadiquement et leva sa main, griffue.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Il pensa alors à son père, qui allait devoir être tout seul. Son père qu'il aimait tant, il ne le reverrait plus. Il revit son sourire et la manière dont il le regardait quand Stiles faisait encore une bêtise, un mélange de colère douce, de désespoir poignant et d'amour incommensurable. Puis Stiles pensa à Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère, il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, au moment de leur rencontre à la maternelle alors qu'ils avaient quatre ans. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés, retrouvés, comme s'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Il sourit en pensant au moment où tout avait vraiment commencé, tout ça, le soir où Stiles était allé chercher son ami pour « une petite balade en forêt ». Puis il pensa à tout le monde en même temps : à Jackson, à Lydia, à Malia, à Mélissa, à Boyd, à Erica, à Danny, à Allison, même au coach, à Derek et Peter avec leur thé, à Isaac et à sa mère.

Un énorme « BANG » le refit faire surface. Stiles tomba lourdement au sol et regarda hébété autour de lui. Aiden s'était retourné et massait son épaule droite qui avait un angle étrange. Stiles se pencha et vit Isaac tenant la barre de fer dans ses mains. Isaac se transforma un duel de regard s'engagea alors. Stiles suffoquait, ne réussissant pas à faire passer sa crise de panique, il respirait bruyamment. Isaac jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui était plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il grogna en découvrant ses crocs de ses lèvres.

L'Omega évalua alors ses chances. Le bêta faisait parti d'une meute ce qui le renforçait considérablement. De plus il avait agressé Stiles ce qui augmentait la colère et la puissance d'Isaac. Et l'humain derrière lui, s'il restait là, à bloquer Isaac, ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

_Aide-le, dit simplement l'oméga en s'écartant de Stiles

Isaac ne se fit pas prier il se jeta à genoux près de son ami, lui mit une main sur le bras et tenta de le rassurer :

_Oh, Stiles, regarde-moi, c'est bon, je suis là, calme-toi, respire doucement.

Isaac se retourna mais Aiden était parti. Le comportement de ce gars était de plus en plus suspect. Heureusement qu'il avait été là.

**Flash-Back**

Isaac avait préféré attendre l'hyperactif, malgré le fait que ce dernier ait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien. Il faut dire qu'Isaac avait été sur ses gardes depuis qu'il avait intercepté le regard qu'avait lancé Aiden à Stiles. Il avait donc attendu pendant plus d'une demi-heure que l'humain sorte de « sa prison » avec le coach. Il avait souri en entendant Stiles déblatérer un monologue incroyable où il était question de martiens et de camembert.

Quand les lumières s'éteignirent enfin et qu'il vit le coach rejoindre son logement de fonction, Isaac avait couru sur la pointe des pattes pour se cacher derrière un arbre vers l'entrée du lycée. Il avait vu avec soulagement Stiles passer devant lui et se diriger vers le parking. Le temps était comme suspendu. Isaac ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons les effluves de l'odeur de l'hyperactif, un mélange de caramel et de cannelle. Puis, rassuré il prit le chemin du retour en passant devant le lycée. Il habitait chez Scott depuis que son père était décédé et n'avait que ses pieds pour se déplacer. Il se promit qu'il achèterait une moto lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. L'odeur caramel-cannelle qu'il pouvait encore sentir s'était transformée en peur et détresse. Il avait alors rebroussé chemin et avait aperçu Stiles rentrer dans la piscine, quelqu'un à ses trousses. Il s'était élancé en sa direction et avait couru comme jamais pour sauver son ami.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Stiles réussit finalement à calmer ses tremblements et la crise passa grâce à Isaac. L'hyperactif le regarda, les yeux emplis de gratitude :

_Merci

_De rien, soupira Isaac, tout le stress s'envolant d'un seul coup puis il sourit en plantant ses yeux dans ceux whisky de Stiles

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent ainsi pendant ce qui semblait être des heures. Mais finalement Stiles fronça les sourcils en demandant suspicieusement :

_Au fait, pourquoi tu es là ?

_J'avais oublié ma crosse, menti Isaac avec aplomb, et j'ai senti que tu avais peur.

Stiles le regarda encore une fois mais le lâcha du regard et se releva suivi du loup-garou. Ils sortirent en silence de la piscine et marchèrent jusqu'à la Jeep de Stiles. Celui-ci ouvrit la portière côté conducteur mais Isaac l'empêcha de monter.

_Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, et puis je n'ai jamais conduit ta voiture.

_C'est censé me rassurer ?

Isaac le poussa de l'autre côté de la voiture et ils fermèrent les portières. Isaac ignora Stiles qui grommelait dans son coin et démarra.

_Tu plantes ma Jeep chérie, je t'arrache le cou avec les dents, menaça Stiles

_C'est pas toi l'autre jour qui n'arrivait pas à mordre dans ton pain ?

_Gnagnagna…. Il était dur ce pain !

Sur le chemin du retour ils parlèrent d'Aiden. Stiles affirma qu'il était un psychopathe et avait demandé au ciel pourquoi les psychopathes venaient tous à Beacon Hills. Mais Isaac avait appris à son ami qu'Aiden s'était volontairement écarté pour qu'il l'aide. Stiles ne sut pas quoi en penser. Isaac avait dit à Stiles qu'il faudrait organiser une réunion de meute le plus tôt possible et le bêta promit de s'en charger, sommant à son ami de se reposer. Isaac déposa Stiles chez lui et rentra chez Scott à pied après avoir salué son ami.

A peine Stiles posa un pied sur le sol du hall que le sheriff fut sur lui, l'assommant de questions :

_Stiles ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure ? Je t'ai envoyé plein de messages ! J'ai appelé Scott il a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec le coach, j'ai appelé le lycée et personne n'a répondu ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

Stiles enleva tranquillement ses baskets et regarda son père, un sourire se voulant rassurant :

_Bah maintenant je suis là, je suis désolé mais j'avais pas vu tes messages.

_Stiles ! Où étais-tu passé ?

_Papa, s'il te plaît, on peut en reparler demain ? Je suis crevé.

_Ok, abdiqua le sheriff en avisant les yeux fatigués de son fils, mais demain tu n'y échapperas pas.

Les deux Stilinski dinèrent en se racontant leur journée, bien sûr Stiles tenta d'obtenir des informations confidentielles et il avait réussi à apprendre qu'une fille de son âge avait été enlevée. Stiles s'attrista pour le sort de la fille et se promit de pirater l'ordi de son père pour obtenir plus d'informations. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Stiles aimait son père. C'était la première personne à qui il avait pensé durant sa crise de panique. Depuis la mort de sa mère, cela faisait près de huit ans, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux. Les débuts ne furent pas des plus joyeux. Son père avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool pendant plusieurs mois. Laissant le petit Stiles pleurer seul dans sa chambre. Scott avait beaucoup aidé son ami à remonter la pente. John avait enfin ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital en urgence pour voir son fils, qui après une énième crise de panique avait frôlé de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Depuis ce jour-là, père et fils se surveillaient mutuellement et partageaient une complicité toute particulière.

Stiles rejoignit sa chambre à pas lourds et se jeta sur son lit. Il reçut un message d'Isaac, l'informa que la réunion serait pour le mercredi au loft de Derek. L'hyperactif grimaça, il allait devoir se coltiner l'oncle psychopathe, surtout que Peter s'était mis à la cuisine et selon les dires de Derek : « Sa bouffe est tellement immonde, qu'il m'oblige à l'emmener au resto tous les jours, pour reproduire après les plats qu'ils nous servent».

Il s'endormit en pensant à Derek…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande pour le thé ! Ça fera une question en moins !

* * *

Pourquoi Aiden a-t-il laissé Stiles ? Quels sont les réels sentiments d'Isaac pour notre cher petit humain ? Peter saura-t-il enfin cuisiner ?

Tant de questions sans réponses… A la semaine pro !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, où j'introduis ce très cher Peter. Il fait partie de mes persos préférés et je l'ai un peu remanié à ma sauce haha. Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, l'heure des explications est arrivée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le mercredi matin se passa normalement pour la meute, bien qu'Isaac et Scott aient grogné à la vue d'Aiden. Stiles lui prenait soin d'éviter ce dernier. Lydia était absente ce matin, elle avait envoyé un message à son petit ami comme quoi elle avait de la fièvre et qu'elle serait sûrement absente également le lendemain. Bien sûr, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de fantasmer sur la belle Malia. Mais voilà le problème, il était partagé. Entre Lydia et Malia. Lydia son amour d'enfance et Malia la nouvelle au regard époustouflant. Il décida donc de tenter sa chance avec la belle brune.

Plusieurs fois dans la matinée, il tenta de l'approcher, de manière subtile, ne surtout pas faire de rentre-dedans ou il serait tout de suite rayé de la liste de la jeune femme. Alors, puisque Stiles avait des bonnes notes en mathématiques et que Malia, sa voisine, ne semblait pas y comprendre grand-chose, il lui demanda avec une voix assurée si elle voulait de son aide. La brune avait alors avisé les symboles chinois au tableau, puis sur sa feuille et avait accepté la proposition de l'hyperactif – qui avait failli faire sa célèbre danse de la joie.

Le « rendez-vous » rattrapage avait alors été décidé pour le mercredi prochain. L'hyperactif s'était quand-même un peu refroidi lorsqu'il avait intercepté le regard que posait Malia sur Scott. Et lorsque ce dernier, les avaient rejoint à la fin du cours, se plaignant : «Ca me soule ! Je comprends rien ! Il est nul ce prof ! », Malia s'était empressée d'inviter le loup au « rendez-vous rattrapage ».

Stiles grogna : _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au dieu des loups poilus ! S'il me colle des loups-garous comme ça comment tu veux que je me trouve – enfin – une copine ?_

Enfin bref, tout ce passa pour le mieux et toute la petite meute, à savoir Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Scott et Stiles, se retrouva à la réunion organisée au loft de Derek.

Les adolescents entrèrent alors après que Derek leur ait ouvert la porte en fer.

Derek s'approcha de l'hyperactif et lui demanda, apparemment inquiet :

_Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la piscine ? Isaac m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

_Doucement, doucement mon neveu, on a toute la vie devant nous, enfin _j'ai_ _à nouveau_ toute la vie devant moi, alors….

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent pour voir arriver Peter, l'oncle psychopathe mort et revenu à la vie. Celui-ci semblait tenir une espèce de grosse boîte ovale et abordait un large sourire. Peter slaloma entre les ados et posa précieusement sa boîte sur la table basse.

_Venez, approchez, je ne vais pas vous mangez tout cru, ricana l'oncle de Derek, et au fait, où est donc passée la si douce Lydia ?

_Elle a de la fièvre, grogna Jackson sur la défensive.

_Oh, dommage elle n'aura pas la chance que vous vous apprêter à avoir, ajouta Peter tristement en regardant sa boîte

_ Oh non il remet ça, soupira Derek, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour toi dans ce domaine !

_Toi tu te tais, dit fermement l'ancien Alpha en pointant du doigt son neveu, j'ai la chance que nous ayons des invités alors laisse-moi faire.

Tandis que Peter s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa boîte, tous les adolescents s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, curieux de savoir ce qui avait autant d'importance aux yeux de l'aîné, Derek lui était à part, une main sur le museau, las. Peter ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution sa boîte chérie et tous les ados se penchèrent par-dessus ses épaules pour voir... Des gâteaux.

_C'est tout ? lâcha Jackson en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

_ « C'est tout » ? répéta Peter offusqué, j'ai passé au moins trois heures à les faire, et vous aller me dire s'ils sont bons !

C'est ainsi que chaque ado se retrouva avec un gâteau dans les mains. Stiles, en grand gourmand, approcha son gâteau qui semblait être au chocolat et au caramel, de sa bouche et l'ouvrit en grand. Il suspendit cependant son geste avec horreur quand il entendit la voix de l'alpha :

_Tu ne les a pas empoisonnés au moins ?

_Mais vous savez au moins que j'ai changé ? se vexa Peter, et puis si vous mouriez vous ne pourriez pas me dire s'ils sont bons.

Stiles haussa les épaules et croqua un bout de son gâteau. Le reste de la meute avait les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant le verdict…. Mort ou pas ?

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à tousser fortement, Isaac à côté de lui, lui tapa dans le dos. Allison reposa précautionneusement son gâteau sur la table basse et regarda Peter avec colère :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? T'as mis quoi dans tes gâteaux ? Du poison ?

Jackson regarda son gâteau puis Stiles qui tentait de laver sa langue avec ses mains :

_Je pense qu'ils sont juste dégueulasses, lâcha-t-il finalement.

La meute partit dans un éclat de rire, se moquant des « talents » de Peter. Mais le groupe redevint sérieux et entamèrent le sujet de conversation principal, Aiden.

Stiles raconta alors ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Il ne remarqua pas que Derek avait serré les dents quand il en était arrivé à l'épisode de sous les gradins. Seul Peter ne semblait pas partager le même avis que le reste de la meute :

_Deux jumeaux…dit-il pensivement, et il y a aussi leur sœur, trois membres en plus dans notre meute se ne serait pas de trop non ?

_Je n'accepterai jamais qu'ils viennent, déclara Scott.

_Moi non plus, affirma Isaac, ils sont complètement tarés.

_Eh bah, c'est pas très gentil de faire la fête sans nous ! retentit une voix à l'entrée du loft

Toute la meute se retourna pour découvrir Kira accompagnée d'un de ses frères. Aussitôt Derek se plaça au-devant de sa meute et grogna, les yeux rouges.

_Du calme, dit posément Kira, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Scott sur la défensive

_Parler, je viens avec Ethan pour tenter de calmer les tensions.

_On ne sait même pas ce que tu es. Cracha Isaac

_Vous avez raison, avoua Kira, j'aimerai vous l'expliquer mais pas en se faisant face à face de cette façon.

La meute hésita, les membres se consultèrent du regard mais Kira avait raison, s'ils ne réglaient pas les problèmes créés entre les deux groupes, cela risquait de tourner au vinaigre. La meute se décala alors légèrement et Kira et Ethan purent s'assoir sur le canapé, en face d'eux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux clans se jaugèrent du regard, pour casser ce silence qui lui paraissait bien trop long, Stiles déclara :

_C'est bien gentil d'être là, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à notre question, tu es quoi ? Et puis vous avez du culot de venir après ce qu'Aiden ait fait hier. Et comment vous saviez que nous étions là ? Le loup poilu a reniflé l'odeur des délicieux gâteaux de Peter ? D'ailleurs tenez servez-vous. Déblatéra Stiles en poussant la boîte vers les deux intrus.

_Non merci, déclina poliment Kira, nous sommes ici pour nous expliquer, nous ne pouvons pas continuer de cohabiter de cette façon. Premièrement, nous tenons à nous excuser pour l'attitude de notre frère…

_Attends, la coupa Derek dubitatif en avisant les yeux bridés de la chinoise, vous êtes frères et sœur ?

_Oui, les parents d'Ethan et d'Aiden m'ont adoptée après la mort de mes parents.

_Je comprends mieux, dit Allison.

_Je disais donc que nous nous excusions pour notre frère. Mais comme vous avez dû le remarquer, des choses étranges arrivent dans cet endroit en ce moment. Nous sommes là depuis deux mois et nous avons pu observer que les loups-garous avaient de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler ces temps-ci. Ce qui explique l'accès de colère de notre frère.

_Je l'ai remarqué aussi, déclara Derek, à la pleine lune, je n'ai d'habitude aucun mal à me contrôler, et depuis quelques semaines c'est assez problématique, pour nous tous d'ailleurs.

Tous les loups présents acquiescèrent, Stiles et Allison l'avait remarqué eux aussi. Plusieurs fois, à l'entraînement, Derek avait dû maitriser ses bêtas se mettant en colère.

_Ça tient la route, concéda Isaac.

_Pour répondre à votre question, je suis une kitsune.

_Et c'est ? demanda Stiles, soudain intéressé.

_C'est une créature surnaturelle provenant de la mythologie chinoise. Je peux être représentée comme un renard. Chaque kitsune possède une affinité avec un élément. Pour moi, c'est l'électricité.

La dite kitsune appuya ses paroles en levant sa main en l'air, et aussitôt des petits filaments lumineux se formèrent des ampoules présentes dans la pièce, traversèrent la salle et disparurent entre les doigts de Kira, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un reflet ambré. Stiles était ébahi, ça c'était la pure classe, lui qui pensait que ce genre de phénomènes était impossible, il venait d'avoir la confirmation de son erreur en direct.

_Maintenant que nous avons été honnêtes avec vous, nous voudrions que vous le soyez aussi avec nous, dit Ethan, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

Stiles s'acquitta alors de la tâche des présentations.

_Allison est une chasseuse, commença-t-il en désignant un par un ses amis, mais maintenant elle est avec nous, Jackson ancien Kanima –se la pète comme pas deux- mais sinon il est un loup-garou. Isaac et Scott sont aussi des loups-garous, Derek est notre Alpha – et adore plaquer les gens contre les murs- Peter est son oncle psychopathe mort-vivant – et fait une cuisine infâme-, Lydia est une Banshee mais elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Et le meilleur pour la fin, déclara Stiles en plaçant ses mains sur son torse, moi, seule personne normale dans ce capharnaüm.

Stiles sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette renarde, et puis si elle mentait, les loulous l'auraient vite décelé. Stiles restait pourtant inquiet pour une possible apparition d'Aiden le psychopathe.

Ethan posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_Comme vous le savez, moi et mon frère sommes des omégas et par conséquent, moins puissants. Nous sommes donc là également en espérant pouvoir intégrer votre meute.

_Chu pas contre, déclara subitement Peter en levant les mains.

_Et bah c'est pas mon cas ! déclarèrent en même temps Stiles, Scott et Isaac

_Je ne sais vraiment pas, soupira Allison.

_Moi je suis contre, affirma fermement Jackson repensant à Aiden.

_Moi aussi je ne suis pas pour, surtout après ce qu'a fait Aiden à Stiles, intervint l'alpha en posant les yeux sur l'hyperactif, s'il a du mal à se contrôler, un bêta colérique en plus à maitriser aux entraînements non merci. Mais d'un autre côté, votre entrée dans la meute nous rendrait tous plus forts. Le problème est que je ne peux pas forcer mes bêtas à vous accepter.

_Je le sais bien, soupira la renarde.

_Par contre, si vous nous donnez quelque chose en retour, cela pourrait bien changer, non ? dit posément Peter en lisant dans les pensées de son neveu.

_Comment ça ? demanda Ethan.

_Si vous nous aidez à trouver ce qui cause ces accès de colère inexpliqués e…

_Et si vous ne nous tuez pas avant, le coupa Stiles.

_Je pense que nous pourrons nous arranger, lâcha finalement Derek, le regard planté dans celui de la kitsune pour donner plus d'importance à ses mots.

Kira sembla réfléchir un moment, puis elle regarda son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il leur fallait absolument une meute ou ils ne résisteraient pas longtemps. Mais il fallait également trouver l'origine de ce qui parasitait la concentration de ses frères. Kira n'avait pas tout dit, elle aussi ressentait que ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus comme avant. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Heureusement, la chinoise s'était découvert un talent dans la manipulation de katana. Elle pouvait donc se défendre sans risquer d'électrocuter tout le quartier.

_Nous acceptons votre proposition.

_Mais Derek, se plaignit Isaac, on a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, et qui te dit qu'ils ne nous attaqueront pas une nouvelle fois.

_Ecoute Isaac, je suis l'alpha je prends les décisions, je veux bien comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de les voir dans notre meute, mais s'ils prouvent leur loyauté en nous aidant, ils viendront dans la meute.

Isaac grogna son mécontentement dans son coin mais se rendit compte que son alpha avait raison. D'ailleurs toute la petite meute était d'accord avec Derek. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer indéfiniment à vivre en ayant peur qu'un des loups pète un câble et s'attaque à des innocents. Derek n'en avait pas parlé directement à Deaton, leur émissaire, par honte de ne pouvoir régler ce problème tout seul en bon Alpha. Mais lorsque Jackson avait failli perdre le contrôle en pleine ville, Derek avait dû mettre son honneur dans sa poche et s'était promis d'aller voir le vétérinaire.

_J'irai voir notre émissaire la semaine prochaine, les informa Derek, pour savoir s'il sait quelque chose à ce sujet.

_Mais j'y pense, intervint pensivement Stiles, si c'est une créature surnaturelle elle devrait être répertoriée dans le bestiaire des Argents.

_Sauf qu'il est en ancien latin, lui rappela Allison, je peux essayer de le traduire mais Lydia serait plus à même de le faire.

_Je passe chez elle ce week-end pour lui donner ses cours, je pourrai le lui amener, proposa Jackson.

_Oui, c'est une bonne idée, accepta la chasseuse, plus vite on trouvera ce qui vous fait ça plus vite on pourra le neutraliser.

_De notre côté, commença Kira, nous pouvons faire des rondes autour de Beacon Hills pour voir si quelque chose cloche.

Tout le monde se mit d'accord sur l'emploi du temps des prochains jours. Et Stiles se rappela soudainement de son rendez-vous avec Malia, qu'il avait hâte d'y être ! Il tentera d'éloigner Scott pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. Ça n'allait pas être chose facile. Il fallait également qu'il passe voir Lydia pour savoir comment elle allait.

_La pauvre _pensa Stiles, elle n'était pas au courant de leur alliance avec les Anderson.

Les deux clans se séparèrent. Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'oncle psychopathe de Derek. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le fixait depuis tout à l'heure, rendant l'hyperactif mal à l'aise.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Regarde ailleurs ! Je suis pas un bout de viande crue ! Aaaah j'y pense j'ai faim…._

Derek regarda avec regret sa meute partir, et plus particulièrement Stiles. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait quand le moulin à parole était près de lui – il s'en était aperçu la dernière fois qu'il l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour le faire taire. Peter s'approcha de lui et suivit le regard de son neveu vers la porte fermée :

_Tu voulais quand-même pas qu'ils dorment ici !

_La ferme.

_Tu veux un câlin ?

_La ferme.

_Tu veux un gâteau ?

_Peter, la ferme !

L'ancien Alpha déguerpit en voyant les yeux rouges de Derek. Mais ne put retenir son sourire, _Alalah… les jeunes…._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Dans un recoin reculé de la forêt de Beacon Hills, deux hommes masqués attendaient visiblement une troisième personne à l'intérieur d'une grotte sombre.

La dite personne encapuchonnée arriva lentement, et s'arrêta devant ses deux complices :

_Alors ? dit simplement un des deux hommes.

_Ils partiront pour la forêt de Beacon Hills vers 11 H, les informa la nouvelle personne. Et pour elle ?

_Elle ne conviendra pas au rituel, ce n'est pas une humaine, répondit l'autre homme, il y aura l'humain ?

_Oui il sera avec eux, affirma la troisième personne.

_Bien, je te remercie pour tes services, nous te tiendrons au courant des futurs évènements.

* * *

Les jumeaux et Kira sont-ils sincères ? Qui sont les personnes encapuchonnées ? Peter va-t-il s'améliorer en cuisine ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

A partir de maintenant je vais publier un chapitre tous les dimanches, et plus les mardis.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'actions dans le chap précédent, alors je me rattrape sur celui-là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

En ce samedi de janvier, la meute était réunie non loin du Manoir des Hale, dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Enfin la meute ainsi que les Anderson qui étaient venus aider la meute à trouver la cause de la perte de contrôle des loups-garous. Aiden le psychopathe était donc aussi présent.

Stiles raffermit sa prise sur sa batte en aluminium en croisant le regard de ce dernier. Mais il soutint le regard d'Aiden, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus peur. Juste un petit peu.

De toute façon, si la situation venait à tourner au vinaigre, les trois frères et sœur ne feraient pas le poids contre une chasseuse, quatre loups-garous et un humain. D'ailleurs Stiles avait failli ne pas venir aux recherches car selon les dires de Derek, il n'était qu'un « petit humain faible et sans défense ». Mais l'hyperactif ne s'était pas vexé et avait assuré à l'Alpha qu'un humain armé d'une batte pouvait se défendre contre un loup-garou. Et puis il avait dit en ricanant que deux cerveaux dans un groupe de neuf, ne seraient pas de trop pour trouver un plan. Allison avait alors souri, c'était vrai que les loups-garous préféraient taper avant de réfléchir et Stiles avait un esprit de déduction inimitable. Derek avait fini par céder et le voilà, armé de sa batte et bien décidé à se rendre utile.

La meute n'était cependant pas au complet. Peter était resté au loft pour faire des recherches sur ce qui pouvait causer le dérèglement des pouvoirs d'un loup-garou. Quant à Jackson, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chez Lydia pour lui transmettre les actualités de la meute ainsi que le bestiaire car Derek leur avait demandé de venir le plus tôt possible pour avoir le temps de faire les recherches avant la nuit. La Banshee avait envoyé un message à son petit copain, l'informant que sa fièvre s'était aggravée et qu'elle devait rester chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

Scott arriva finalement avec 20 minutes de retard, essoufflé, il s'excusa en baragouinant quelque chose où il était question de peau de banane et de fenêtre. Derek soupira avant de se placer devant la bande d'ados pour avoir toute l'attention de son auditoire :

_Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, on n'est pas là pour une promenade de santé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'une créature surnaturelle vient semer la zizanie à Beacon Hills, elle se cache dans la forêt. Alors on va commencer par ici. On ne peut négliger aucun recoin de la forêt, donc on va la ratisser jusqu'à la dernière aiguille de pomme de pin ! Derek sourit en coin lorsqu'il vit la mâchoire des ados se décrocher du reste de leur bouche, celui qui s'en prend à ma meute doit en payer le prix !

Malgré leur air déconfit, les loups-garous de la meute montrèrent leur approbation dans une multitude de grognements.

_Tout ça c'est bien joli, dit Ethan, mais la forêt doit faire quoi ? Plusieurs kilomètres carrés de surface ? Ca va nous prendre une éternité !

_C'est pour ça qu'on va se séparer en quatre groupes, expliqua Derek ayant prévu ce genre de remarque, comme ça, ça nous prendra plus qu'une éternité divisée par quatre.

_Et les groupes ? s'informa Jackson.

_Il ne faut pas laisser un Anderson sans surveillance alors Scott tu vas avec Kira, Jackson avec Ethan, Allison et Isaac avec Aiden et moi avec Stiles.

_Mais… pourquoi moi !s'indigna l'humain, tu aurais pu aller avec Kira et Scott avec moi ! Ce n'est pas la créature qui risque de me faire le plus de mal mais toi en me plaquant contre un mur. D'ailleurs ya pas de mur i…

_Je me mets avec toi par ce que tu es un vrai aimant à problèmes et en plus tu es hyper maladroit. Donc si on venait à être attaqués, je serais plus apte à te défendre.

_Nan mais je suis pas une poupée en verre, s'agita Stiles en levant les bras en l'air pour ponctuer ses propos, et maladroit ? Je suis l'homme le plus adroit du monde !

Mais à ce moment précis, Stiles échappa sa batte qui atterrit sur le pied de Scott. Celui-ci sauta en l'air et se tenu le pied douloureux en jurant. Stiles s'excusa mais ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

_Tu vois, ma batte peut faire mal même à un loup-garou ! Et en plus, c'était pas intentionnel ! Alors intentionnellement…

Derek donna des directives aux différents groupes et ceux-ci se séparèrent vers plusieurs directions. Isaac jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles qui suppliait Scott de revenir. Il aurait bien aimé se retrouvé avec l'hyperactif mais Derek avait raison. C'est plus détendu qu'Isaac se rapprocha de son groupe et partit vers le Sud.

Quant à Scott, il n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver avec la renarde. Il faut dire que depuis que la meute avait accepté leur présence, Scott et Kira parlaient plus en cours ou même aux pauses durant la journée. Cela faisait seulement deux jours mais s'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. C'est avec un sourire charmeur que Scott entraîna Kira vers l'Est.

Jackson avait remercié silencieusement Derek de ne pas l'avoir mis avec Aiden. Sinon le binôme aurait subsisté environ 12 secondes. Mais Jackson comptait bien soutirer des informations à son frère jumeau qui ne semblait pas du tout similaire à son frère, du point de e personnalité s'entend. Jackson suivit alors Ethan vers le Ouest en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Derek semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de Stiles, qui était au moins à 200 mètres derrière lui, traînant des pieds.

_Stiles, si tu ne te dépêches pas, je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents.

_Et moi je te les défonce à coup de batte.

_C'est dans ta nature d'être chiant ou tu t'entraînes ?

_Je dois m'entraîner tous les jours pour parvenir à ce niveau, au moins je ne suis pas un ours mal léché.

Stiles releva la tête, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse à sa dernière réplique. Derek avait disparu. Il tourna sur lui-même mais ne vit pas le loup-garou. _Ca y est, les trucs glauques sont venus et l'ont kidnappé ! Et s'ils l'avaient tué ? Oh mon dieu !_

Stiles avança à tâtons en serrant sa batte, prêt à taper la première chose qui bouge. _Ils vont aussi me tuer et disséminer mes entraillesdans toute la forêt !_

Mais lorsque l'ado se retourna pour la énième fois, Derek se jeta sur lui en montrant les crocs et en criant :

_BOUH !

Stiles faillit lui donner un coup de batte en plein museau mais Derek la bloqua sans difficulté de son bras. Ce dernier sourit, satisfait de son méfait. Stiles était devenu blanc en ¼ de secondes.

_Bon maintenant tu me suis, tu la fermes et t'arrêtes de bouder

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Allison et Isaac marchaient silencieusement, chacun d'un côté d'Aiden, toujours peu confiants envers le loup-garou. Aiden lui n'en avait rien à faire, ce qui lui importait était de trouver ce qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs de loup-garou. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de Stiles mais il tenait trop à son honneur pour s'abaisser face à un humain.

Les deux loups-garous étaient sur leur garde, prêts à agir. Allison, elle, avait déjà une flèche d'encochée sur sa corde, prête à bander son arc. Malgré le peu de nuages présents dans le ciel, les différents arbres aux feuilles abondantes ne laissaient filtrer que quelques rayons de soleil. Allison les fixait, le danger pouvait survenir de n'importe où, même s'ils n'étaient pas certains que le dérèglement provienne d'une créature surnaturelle. Isaac était tendu, d'une part il était séparé de Stiles et était donc dans l'incapacité de le protéger si besoin, d'une autre part il était coincé avec Aiden, mais encore il avait une désagréable sensation d'être épié. Il tenta de se rassurer au moins sur un point, Stiles était avec Derek, leur Alpha qui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sauver sa meute. Isaac jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Cela faisait presque une heure que les groupes s'étaient séparés, et personne n'avait pipé un mot. Aiden, conscient d'être la cause de cette atmosphère désagréable, et ayant remarqué qu'Isaac le fixait suspicieusement, il prit ce dernier à part pour remettre les comptes à zéro. Alisson s'assit sur un rocher au milieu d'une petite clairière verdoyante, en les regardant s'éloigner.

_Ecoute mon vieux, entama Aiden, un peu gêné, je m'excuse vraiment pour l'autre soir. J'ai perdu le contrôle, heureusement que tu étais là.

Isaac le regarda, étonné de recevoir des excuses si facilement.

_On peut vraiment plus survivre en étant seuls, on a besoin d'une meute, et je vais pas foutre notre dernière chance en l'air. Je voulais juste te dire ça. Par ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et va pas falloir qu'on ait des suspicions les uns entre les autres.

_Je sais, j'accepte tes excuses, enfin à voir ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas à moi que tu dois faire ces excuses…

_Oui je lui…

Les deux loups se raidirent subitement. L'air avait changé, ils avaient baissé leur garde trop longtemps, Aiden renifla l'air sans bouger d'un pouce et sentit du stress et du danger. Des bruits de feuillages et de course leur parvinrent. Ils se regardèrent lentement, comme pour s'assurer de la loyauté de l'autre, et en un même mouvement, s'élancèrent à la rencontre d'Alisson.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

L'ambiance était plus légère à l'est, même si Scott avait lui aussi ressenti quelque chose de nouveau dans l'air. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant, ce qu'il s'était empressé d'informer la nouvelle, mais rien de suspect n'avait paru.

_Et donc cette histoire de renard… Tu peux m'en dire plus ? tenta Scott.

_C'est assez compliqué, en plus j'ai dû apprendre ces choses sur moi presque toute seule, car ma mère qui était aussi une kitsune, n'a pas eu le temps de m'apprendre tout ce que j'aurai dû savoir… Souffla Kira, mais devant le regard curieux du loup, elle continua. Je pense que tu peux voir une sorte d'aura autour de moi ?

Scott hocha la tête.

_C'est une aura de feu en forme de renard, c'est comme cela que les créatures surnaturelles peuvent nous reconnaître. La puissance d'un kitsune, quelle que soit sa spécialité, se mesure à son nombre de queues. Elles poussent à mesure que l'on apprend à utiliser nos pouvoirs. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai qu'une. Ma mère en avait neuf, elle avait 900ans.

_900 ans ?! répéta Scott hébété

_Oui elle était de type céleste, ces kitsunes ont une plus longue durée de vie.

Scott avisa le katana de Kira rangé dans son fourreau :

_Et tous les kitsunes se battent avec un katana ?

_Disons que nous avons des facilités.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Scott et Kira n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une femme encapuchonnée les suivait de près. Ces informations sur cette renarde lui seront bien utiles. Le plan allait bientôt commencer. Elle chuchota quelques mots dans une langue ancienne en inscrivant un dernier symbole sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle fixa les deux adolescents sadiquement et se fondit dans l'ombre.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

De l'autre côté de la forêt, Ethan et Jackson avaient, eux, bien parlé. L'ex-Kanima commençait même à l'apprécier. Il faut dire qu'Ethan n'est pas comme son frère. Plus mesuré et prudent, il ne cherchait qu'à éviter les conflits. Ils avaient alors partagé leurs connaissances de créatures surnaturelles, pour tenter de dresser une liste des possibles causes des dérèglements liés à la colère. Ethan avait alors avancé l'hypothèse d'un artefact, d'un objet, de quelque chose de matériel et pas de vivant, parasitant Beacon Hills.

Jackson considérait cette solution lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pas de son coéquipier. Il se retourna et vit Ethan arrêté au milieu du sentier.

_Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas le temps de niaiser hein, une éternité divisée par quatre, reste assez voire même très long, donc i…

_Il faut faire demi-tour, le stoppa Ethan.

_Pardon ?

_Tout de suite, Aiden a besoin d'aide, dit-il les yeux fixés au sol.

_C'est un truc de jumeau ça ?

Mais Jackson n'eut pas droit à une réponse, Ethan s'était retourné et sprintait déjà en direction du sud. Le blond soupira et s'élança à sa poursuite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ça ne leur fait rien ! Cria Alisson sans se retourner, qui décochait ses flèches sur les ombres inquiétantes qui tournaient à toute vitesse au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Aiden et Isaac placés autour d'elle, la protégeaient d'autres ombres qui s'avançaient dangereusement du groupe. C'était presque devenu mécanique, une ombre avançait, un des loups lui donnait un coup de griffe et elle disparaissait etc…

Ils avaient tout misé sur l'arsenal d'Alisson, mais aucune de ses flèches spéciales ne fonctionnaient contre cette étrange ronde.

_On va pas tenir longtemps ! se crispa Isaac, elles gagnent du terrain.

_J'ai l'impression qu'elles nous affaiblissent petit à petit ! souffla Aiden en évitant une attaque.

Aiden allait porter un nouveau coup, lorsque l'ombre lui faisant face, disparut. Il resta comme figé dans son mouvement avant de se retourner pour constater que la ronde avait cessé.

_Ya un truc qui cloche, grinça Alison en parcourant la cime des arbres de son arc. Faut qu'on se regroupe.

Isaac tendit l'oreille.

Silence.

Puis, un grondement lointain, pas si lointain que ça en fait…

_Ya un truc qui arrive, grimaça-t-il

Les loups-garous se placèrent devant Alisson, toutes griffes dehors, tandis qu'elle bandait son arc d'une flèche explosive en direction du bruit.

Un cri continu leur parvint, et ils virent les arbres être secoués face à eux. C'est alors qu'Ethan apparut, courant à toutes jambes, bientôt suivi d'un Jackson à bout de souffle.

Isaac et Aiden se détendirent, mais Alisson intervint en visant derrière Jackson :

_Attendez.

A l'orée de la clairière, une énorme forme apparue entre les arbres, Alisson plissa les yeux, c'était une espèce de golem de terre d'environ 4 mètres de haut. Il avait forme humaine, enfin si on regardait bien. Il était constitué de pierre, de liège et d'argile. Et quelque chose semblait briller sur ce qui s'apparentait à une tête.

_COUREZ ! Hurla Ethan enfin à portée de voix.

Aiden prit le bras d'Alisson et d'Isaac et les entraîna à l'opposé des nouveaux arrivants, l'inquiétant golem à leur trousses.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

A quelques kilomètres de tout ce grabuge, dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Derek, Peter se servait une tasse de thé vert avant de revenir à son ordinateur. Il regarda l'horloge, bientôt 16h. Encore aucune nouvelle de la meute. Il leur avait demandé de lui envoyer des observations qu'ils pourraient faire pendant leur ronde pour qu'il fasse directement des recherches. Mais il n'avait reçu aucun message, donc rien de spécial n'a dû se passer de leur côté. L'ancien alpha trempa un de ses gâteaux dans sa boisson bouillante avant de le croquer. Il avisa le cookie entre ses doigts avant de faire une moue contrariée et de le jeter dans la poubelle.

Il avait essayé de trouver des infos une bonne partie de la journée, sur internet. Mais il n'avait que très peu d'éléments, ce qui réduisait considérablement le champ de ses recherches.

Peter savait juste que quelque chose déréglait le comportement des loups-garous, et pas spécialement pendant la pleine lune, ce qui écartait au moins une hypothèse. Surtout qu'apparemment la renarde était aussi affectée. Donc la cause touche toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Il restait donc des dizaines de possibilités, néanmoins, quelque chose était sûre : on voulait les affaiblir, à moins que ce soit les distraire…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Peter retourna dans le salon, son thé à la main, sans voir les écritures carmin ornant les murs de la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit qu'il remarqua un oiseau mort dans le coin de la pièce, le sang de l'animal tachant sa robe blanche, traçant un cercle au sol.

Peter sursauta et fit tomber sa tasse, mais il était trop tard. Pétrifié sur le canapé, il ne put que regarder les pentagrammes rougeoyer avant d'exploser dans un feu d'artifice sanglant.

* * *

Les adolescents vont-ils réussir à se débarrasser du golem ? Stiles et Derek vont-ils se rapprocher pendant ces longues recherches ? A quoi vont servir les informations sur Kira ? Peter va-t-il s'en sortir ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent et désolé pour le retard…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Tout se passe comme prévu

_Ils ne se doutent de rien ? Ce sera tellement simple

_Il faut juste éloigner le dernier et nous pourrons agir, il faudra se tenir prêt

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de la fille ?

_Je l'avais complètement oubliée, nous verrons cela plus tard mais je pense savoir à quoi elle va nous servir, en attendant, il faut nous préparer au rituel.

Une des silhouettes encapuchonnées se rapprocha d'un établi en bois sombre, où étaient entreposés d'étranges bocaux et fioles. Elle s'empara d'un imposant grimoire, avant de frotter la couverture pour enlever la poussière qui s'était accumulée au fil des années. Son regard fut attiré par une longue dague encore tachée de sang, trônant sur un petit coussin de velours noir, presque fière de ses méfaits passés. La silhouette le prit prudemment, et le glissa avec le grimoire dans un sac à son épaule. Puis elles s'éloignèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Il est quelle heure ?

_5 minutes de plus que tout à l'heure, arrête de me demander ça

Stiles s'arrêta un instant pour souffler tout son ennui. Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient absolument rien vu d'anormal. A part un étrange écureuil enragé qui avait coursé l'humain sur une bonne centaine de mètre à travers les bois. Le ciel est bleu, le feuillage verdoyant, les animaux abondants, un cadre normal pour un printemps tout à fait banal. La banalité l'énervait, depuis la création de la meute, des tas d'évènements étranges se profilaient à Beacon Hills, excitant le jeune adolescent. En vérité, Stiles aurait aimé découvrir quelque chose, même juste un tout petit truc, pour assouvir son besoin de recherches.

Mais son ennui se fondit bientôt en une frustration amère. A neuf en quatre heures, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, en même temps, vu la taille de la forêt, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais comme Derek l'a dit plus tôt, la meute était un vrai aimant à problème, surtout l'hyperactif, alors pourquoi rien ne se passait ?

_Derek j'en ai vraiment marre, toi t'es pas fatigué, jamais en fait, tu sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un humain tout simple, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, j'ai mal aux pieds, et je ne sais même plus d'où on vient, tu le sais toi ? J'espère qu'on est pas p..

Derek plaqua violemment la pipelette contre un arbre, et barra son torse de son avant-bras. Stiles ne se dégonfla pas et planta ses yeux whisky dans ceux noirs du loup. Un frissonnement chaud le parcouru des pieds à la tête, et il se concentra pour ne pas flancher. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Et ces frissons là… insupportables, j'avais jamais vu que ses iris étaient parsemées de tâches mordorées. C'est assez sexy… Mais qu'est ce que je dis là ?! Vite vite faut que je dise un truc ou je vais rougir !_

_Tu bois du thé ? s'empressa de demander Stiles le plus sérieusement du monde

Derek se dégagea de l'humain en grognant et non sans découvrir ses crocs. Il se remit à marcher, comme si de rien n'était, laissant Stiles avec son arbre. Celui-ci s'étira pour soulager ses muscles meurtris par l'impact, il grimaça en s'apercevant que son t-shirt noir avait été déchiré par l'écorce. L'hyperactif déposa son regard sur son assaillant qui s'éloignait, avant de reprendre sa batte tombée à ses pieds. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé, Stiles le sentait, et il était certain que Derek aussi. L'humain marcha pensivement, puis partit à petites foulées pour rattraper l'alpha qui avait déjà repris son repérage.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

_Derek ?

_Mmmmmh

_Alors, le thé ?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres ! cria Ethan

Les cinq ados étaient toujours pourchassés par le golem qui malgré sont imposante taille, avançait à une allure très inquiétante. Même si la majorité du groupe était composé de loups-garous, ils n'allaient pas tenir indéfiniment à courir ainsi, manquant de se prendre les nombreux arbres dans leur course. Le golem, lui, ne faiblissait pas. Alisson avait eu juste assez de temps pour retenir avec le plus de détails possibles, la gemme verte luisante au sommet du golem. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, elle essayait de se rappeler si elle avait déjà vu cette pierre dans le bestiaire de Deaton. Mais elle ne doutait pas que ce détail pouvait grandement les aider dans leurs recherches, s'ils s'en sortaient, bien sûr.

_Il nous fait tourner en rond, examina Isaac en sautant allégrement au-dessus d'une souche, qui avait remarqué que le golem ne les pourchassait pas au hasard mais avait un itinéraire bien précis, et tendait à les diriger vers le sud-ouest, Kira et Scott étaient partis vers l'ouest ?

_Oui ! Mais on n'y arrivera pas avec ce truc derrière ! souffla Alisson, les cheveux au vent, bandant son arc

En disant cela, elle pivota dans un petit saut, visa la gemme du golem, et lâcha la flèche la plus pointue de son carquois. Elle se planta entre celle-ci et la terre qui formait le monstre. Ce dernier vacilla.

_La pierre sur son front ! cria la brune aux autres, en les rattrapant, c'est ce qui lui permet de « vivre » !

Forts de cette information, les cinq ados se divisèrent dans les fourrés. Le golem eu un temps d'hésitation, apparemment il n'avait pas été « programmé » pour ce genre de situation. Une silhouette en cuir noir apparue entre les branches d'un chêne, mais il était trop tard. Alisson regardait déjà sa flèche fendre l'air, pour s'encastrer dans l'interstice entre la gemme et la pierre. Isaac se découvrit alors, mais il hésita une seconde de trop, et reçu un violent coup qui l'envoya balader quelques mètres plus loin. Ethan se retourna et avisa l'angle étrange du bras du bêta, qui lui fit un signe de tête rassurant. Puis il regarda Jackson et son frère, comme pour se mettre d'accord sur le plan à adopter.

Aiden hocha la tête et ils se transformèrent avant de s'élancer tout trois sur le golem, distrait par les tirs ininterrompus d'Alisson. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ethan tenta d'entamer ce qui s'apparenterait à une jambe, mais fit à peine une entaille dans le mélange de lierre, roche et argile du monstre. Les deux autres loups sautèrent alors sur le golem, et grimpèrent toute sa hauteur à l'aide de leurs griffes. Le golem tournait maintenant sur lui-même, pour tenter de déloger les intrus. La chasseuse stoppa donc ses tirs, de peur de toucher ses alliés, _c'est à eux de jouer maintenant._

Aiden et Jackson attinrent le sommet en même temps, et se jaugèrent du regard. Mais la situation pressait, et ils attrapèrent chacun une flèche, en mettant leurs différends de côté, pour les tirer en arrière de toutes leurs forces dans le but de faire levier. Avec un dernier effort et de nombreux grognements, ils délogèrent la pierre et tombèrent en arrière.

Le golem s'était figé net, et les garçons eurent juste le temps de se reculer qu'il commençait à se morceler. Le lierre fanât et brunit, l'argile devint dure et friable. Le sort était rompu. Il s'écroula finalement sur lui-même avant de redevenir un vulgaire amas.

_Une bonne chose de faite, dit Ethan, qui s'autorisa enfin à souffler un peu.

Alisson rangea son arc, épousseta sa belle tenue de cuir, et ramassa la gemme verte dans l'herbe qui avait perdu de son éclat. Puis l'examina attentivement. Isaac encore sonné s'approcha, massant son épaule droite, avant de la remettre en place avec un grognement sourd. Il n'était pas inquiet pour son bras, les loups-garous avaient un pouvoir de guérison rapide.

_Tu penses que c'est quoi ? s'enquit-il.

_On dirait qu'il y a des inscriptions gravées, souligna-t-elle, mais ça doit être une langue ancienne, je ne la connais pas. Il faudra l'amener à Lydia ou à Deaton pour les déchiffrer, mais je suis sûre que ça va nous mener quelque part.

_Je vais envoyer une photo à Peter, pour qu'il commence à faire des recherches, dit Isaac en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

_Bon maintenant qu'on a plus ce truc après nous, il faut qu'on retrouve les autres.

_Je crois qu'on est plus près de Scott et Kira, intervint Jackson en pointant son doigt vers l'ouest, j'ai vu des arbres bouger à environ 2 kilomètres d'ici dans cette direction quand on était sur le golem.

_Ils doivent avoir aussi eu la visite de nos intrus…reprit Ethan

Alisson rangea la précieuse pierre dans sa poche, le groupe prit quelques minutes de repos pour récupérer de leur course, et repartirent dans la direction indiquée par Jackson.

Aiden et Ethan menaient le groupe avec appréhension, en espérant que rien n'était arrivé à leur sœur…

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

A quelques kilomètres d'ici, au milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills, dans une grotte peut accessible, résonnaient des supplications muettes.

Ligotée, bâillonnée, fatiguée et désespérée, la prisonnière pensait à ses proches qui ne la retrouveraient sans doute pas avant longtemps. Eclairée par une faible bougie, elle regarda ses mains, ensanglantées à force d'avoir voulu se défaire de ses liens. Elle frissonna et tourna soudainement la tête en entendant des pas résonner sur le sol de la grotte.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lydia.

* * *

Quel genre de créature surnaturelle peut créer un golem ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Scott et Kira ? Lydia sera-t-elle retrouvée à temps par ses amis ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, nouveau chap, la meute n'en a pas fini avec cette satanée forêt…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Attends, murmura Derek en barrant le torse de Stiles pour le stopper.

Ce dernier faillit protester bruyamment, mais la main de Derek le fit frissonner, et Stiles se surprit à apprécier ce contact inattendu. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend bordel ? Pfff n'importe quoi._ L'humain se sentit rougir. Depuis quelques temps il était un peu perdu dans ses sentiments. Il était hétéro bon sang ! Hein…? Lydia, avait résisté à tous ses efforts pendant des années, mais cet échec ne le décourageait pas, loin de là. Surtout que maintenant, la belle rousse était avec Jackson… Stiles pensa à la nouvelle, Malia, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance, et comptait bien séduire la jeune fille. Mais pour parler sincèrement, c'était mal parti, ils s'étaient très peu parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour que Stiles lui donne des cours de maths. Et, il y avait ce problème, très gros problème, Scott, qui semblait bien plus intéresser Malia. Stiles se jura de se débarrasser du loup d'une façon où d'une autre pour se retrouver seul à seul avec la jeune fille.

Derek retira sa main, et l'humain se reprit, percevant de l'inquiétude dans l'attitude du loup. Prêt à se défendre, Stiles empoigna sa batte et tourna lentement sur lui-même en plissant les yeux. Derek avisa l'étrange comportement du boulet avant d'annoncer :

_Pas la peine de t'exciter, j'ai entendu quelque chose par là-bas, indiqua-t-il d'un coup de tête, comme un énorme fracas, quelque chose qui tombait.

_Le sud ? C'était la direction du groupe d'Allison

_On arrête les recherches, il faut qu'on se regroupe, envoie un message aux autres, de qui est-on le plus près ?

_Mmmmh, réfléchit l'hyperactif, t'as entendu le bruit au sud, on peut espérer que s'il y a eu du grabuge, le groupe d'Allison va aussi essayer de nous retrouver, nous on est parti au nord, et le groupe à mi-chemin entre nous c'est celui de Scott et Kira à l'est ! Ouf, c'est le bordel toutes ces directions, vous avez pas un GPS intégré plutôt ? Ya pas ça dans vos pouvoirs de loups poilus ? Ce serait bien utile des fois…

Derek était déjà parti à toute allure, après avoir entendu quelle direction prendre. Stiles soupira, pointa sa batte à l'opposé de Derek et cria :

_L'Est c'est par là !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek sorti des fourrés, passa à grands pas devant Stiles, sans sourciller, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. L'adolescent esquissa un sourire amusé, et marcha à sa suite.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Kira derrière toi !

La renarde aux yeux dorés se retourna précipitamment et trancha de son katana la dernière des ombres qui les attaquaient depuis déjà une bonne heure. Elles étaient apparues sans crier garde, alors que les deux adolescents discutaient tranquillement à l'ombre des arbres. Scott avait juste eu le temps de sentir une présence étrangère avant la disparition subite de celle-ci, et les ombres étaient apparues. Mais elles avaient rapidement gagné en nombre, devenant bien trop nombreuses pour Scott et Kira, ainsi, la jeune fille avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de kitsune. Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant, avant de placer à l'unisson ses mains autour d'elle, et avait alors libéré une quantité phénoménale d'électricité, se propageant aux alentours.

_C'est vraiment incroyable, souffla Scott, qui regardait les arbres en partie calcinés autour d'eux. Comme si la foudre les avait frappés.  
_Scott ?

Le loup se retourna et se crispa subitement. Il distinguait à peine sa coéquipière au milieu d'une aura jaune éblouissante. Kira se tenait debout, les deux pieds plantés dans le sol et les mains autour de la tête. L'électricité qui la parcourait avait créé un vent violent autour de la jeune fille, et ses long cheveux corbeau virevoltaient autour d'elle.

_Va-t'en ! cria-t-elle

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? répondit Scott en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce

_Impossible de me contrôler !

Scott ne savait pas quoi faire, et il ne voulait pas abandonner son amie. Pendant ces quelques heures, il avait senti que le courant (haha) passait très bien entre eux. D'habitude très timide et maladroit avec ces dames, Scott n'avait eu aucun mal à entamer la discussion. Par ailleurs, une confiance s'était installée, et la renarde s'était rapidement confiée au loup. Scott avait déjà eu une aventure avec Allison il y a quelques temps, relation qui s'était mal terminée, avec la trahison de cette dernière. Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient réconciliés après cet épisode, Scott ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de leur séparation. Mais le loup se sentait prêt à entamer une nouvelle relation. Et il faut dire que la japonaise lui avait tapé dans l'œil, alors il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Scott s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille, se protégeant le visage de son bras, l'autre tendu dans sa direction. Le vent était de plus en plus intense, et les cheveux bruns du loup se dressèrent, à cause de l'électricité statique présente dans l'air.

Kira était en réalité en train de catalyser une quantité énorme d'énergie électrique, et la seule façon de stopper cela était de la décharger quelque part…

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_On est encore loin d'eux ? cria Stiles à Derek, qui courait devant lui

_Non on se rapproche, je peux sentir l'odeur de Scott, Derek fronça les sourcils, ya aussi une odeur vraiment bizarre, je ne la connais pas.

Mais l'humain n'écoutait plus, il avait senti le vibreur de son téléphone et le porta à son oreille :

_Stiles ? Vo…t…où ?

_Isaac ? Je t'entends super mal ! articula l'hyperactif essoufflé, on arrive vers Scott et Kira !

_...rrive ! Fa…ffe ! Tr…p…rmal !

_Isaac ? Allô ?

Stiles regarda son écran, la transmission avait été coupée. Il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises dans cette forêt et il était vraiment rare que le réseau soit si mauvais. L'humain se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec toute l'agitation environnante. Un truc pas normal ? C'est bien ce qu'Isaac avait dit ? Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté, Isaac avait l'air paniqué. Une chance que lui et Derek aient été épargnés !

_C'était Isaac ! Ils sont bientôt arrivés, enfin…je crois, grimaça Stiles

Un étrange grondement sembla monter du sol, avant de gagner en intensité, et un faisceau de lumière monta vers le ciel.

_Stiles t'es beaucoup trop lent, je vais devant pour les aider, tu nous rejoins.

_Euuuh, ok, mais tu peux vraiment aller plus vite que ça ?

Derek se contenta de sprinter et disparut en quelques secondes entre les arbres.

_AH, Stiles fit la moue, ralentit et décida de faire une petite pause sur ce rocher qui lui faisait de l'œil. _Et du coup il m'abandonne comme ça là, ok ! Mais de toute façon j'ai pas besoin de lui, il m'a déjà flingué mon T-shirt cet abruti ! _

Soudain un bruit de frottement fit sursauter Stiles qui bondit sur ses pieds, les mains crispées sur sa batte.

_Euuuuh, help ? chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre de l'aplomb, si ya des trucs chelous, montrez-vous !

Quelques mètres derrière lui, deux personnes encapuchonnées le fixaient intensément :

_C'est vraiment lui ?

_Il faut croire

_Il est…spécial

Un léger vibreur les fit taire, et ils se penchèrent sur l'écran :

_C'est bon, l'énergie de la kitsune à été catalysée, je ne croyais pas qu'il lui aurait fallu autant de temps pour perdre le contrôle.

_Mais pourquoi la fille n'allait pas ?

_C'est une banshee, et elle vient juste de commencer à développer ses pouvoir alors on ne l'avait pas détecté avant de l'avoir capturée…

_J'espère que notre infiltré ne s'est pas trompé…Il n'a pas l'air du tout apte

_Le maître lui fait confiance alors moi aussi

_Ash et Lime arrivent, on va pouvoir commencer, les autres occupent les loups-garous. Mais on a peu de temps, il va falloir être efficace, chuchota-t-il en vérifiant le pentagramme tracé au rouge sur le tronc à côté de lui…

Stiles tourna la tête, dans la direction où était parti Derek, il percevait des bruits de lutte. Il fit un pas en avant déterminé à en découdre, deux, trois, ralentit puis s'arrêta en baissant les yeux sur sa batte qu'il cramponnait difficilement, agité de tremblements. Stiles grimaça. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il risquait seulement d'être un poids pour ses amis. Il repensa à son « affront » avec Aiden quelques jours auparavant, il n'était pas fait pour les combats, vraiment pas, inutile en fait. Combien de fois ses amis avaient couru des risques pour sauver ses fesses ? Trop de fois. Stiles était bon pour les énigmes, la logique, la recherche d'infos. Et il se sentait de plus en plus inutile, il n'en avait pas parlé à Scott.

Stiles avait toujours eu du mal à trouver sa place dans cette meute de créatures surnaturelles. Surtout que Lydia avait développé des dons étranges, et ils avaient appris qu'elle n'était autre qu'une banshee. Cette nouvelle était récente, et la jeune fille ne maitrisait pas encore ses pouvoirs, qui se déclenchaient aléatoirement. Il était à présent le seul de la meute à être…normal. Et peu à peu, Stiles était devenu jaloux, jaloux de tous ses amis qui pouvaient se rendre utiles, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cela. Il avait même fait des recherches dans le bestiaire pour connaître de nouvelles créatures surnaturelles, rêvant secrètement de devenir l'une d'elles…

_Mmmmh ? Stiles revint à la réalité, un bourdonnement s'était immiscé dans sa tête petit à petit, et ne faisait que croître, il réalisa que le soleil était au crépuscule, la lumière s'était tari anormalement vite…

Stiles voulut sortir son téléphone, pour vérifier l'heure, mais son bras refusa de se mouvoir, et lui valut une bonne douleur dans tout son membre. L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Un bruit sourd lui parvint. Il baissa les yeux : sa batte gisait maintenant lamentablement sur le sol. _Putain il se passe quoi là !?_

Des gouttes de sueurs roulèrent sur ses tempes. Incapable de bouger, Stiles parcourut des yeux la forêt devant lui, tentant de distinguer quelque chose d'anormal entre les feuilles. Mais la faible luminosité ne parvenait pas à percer le feuillage, n'offrant aucun point d'attache visuel à l'humain.

Finalement, quelque chose se mit à briller à sa droite. Un tout petit point lumineux, pas plus gros qu'une luciole, immobile. Bientôt, une autre braise naquit à quelques pas de la première, et dans un souffle, toutes les autres suivirent, créant un cercle parfait autour de l'hyperactif.

Stiles ravala son honneur et voulut crier, mais il était tétanisé, et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Une voix s'éleva parmi les murmures de la forêt. L'humain se concentra directement sur celle-ci, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la langue employée. Stiles constata avec horreur que les points lumineux n'étaient autre que des pentagrammes composés d'étoiles à cinq branches émettre une faible lumière écarlate sur les arbres environnants.

Puis plusieurs voix suivirent la première, à l'unisson. Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et marcha lentement dans sa direction. Les bougies redoublèrent alors de vivacité, et illuminèrent l'homme qui s'approchait, révélant un court instant un éclat métallique sortant de sa manche…

* * *

La meute va-t'elle se retrouver à temps ? Que veulent les inconnus à Stiles ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

J'introduis dans ce chapitre plus en détails les nouvelles créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills.

ATTENTION : Spoil du véritable nom de Stiles, mais bon on le sait depuis au moins 1 ou 2 ans maintenant haha.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! réussi à articuler Stiles, pétrifié dans l'obscurité, face à la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Cette dernière le regarda droit dans les yeux, révélant des yeux sombres et perçants. Stiles eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un collier à son cou, dépassant du tissu. Un pendentif en métal ornait la chaîne argentée, un symbole y était gravé délicatement. Une étoile à cinq sommets. Avec des lettres ornant les lignes. Stiles déglutit. Un pentacle. Il le reconnaissait pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises dans le bestiaire. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une amulette utilisée dans les invocations magiques. Le talisman se compose d'un pentagramme, l'étoile à cinq branches, et des annotations spécifiques à l'utilisation qu'en fait son porteur sont rajoutées.

Malheureusement, Stiles n'avait pas passé assez de temps dans ses recherches pour pouvoir comprendre de quel pentacle il s'agissait. Par contre, il se souvint d'une citation qu'il avait lue au sujet de ces amulettes : « leur fonction est de prédire toutes choses futures, commander l'ensemble de la nature, obtenir le pouvoir sur les démons, et les anges, et de réaliser des miracles ».

_C'est pas vrai, pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs ? Nan mais sérieux ! Des satanistes ! Des putains de sorciers ! Ils vont m'offrir en sacrifice ? Manger mes organes ? Et puis c'est quoi ce… _Crrrrrrrrrh !

L'homme venait de couper avec une précision chirurgicale le T-shirt de Stiles au niveau du torse. _Nan mais pourquoi ce T-shirt devait-il autant souffrir aujourd'hui !?_

Avec la pointe, il enfonça lentement la dague dans la peau fine de l'humain, au niveau du sternum. Stiles voulut hurler, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, mais encore une fois, seulement un pathétique grognement s'extirpa de sa gorge nouée. Alors il ferma les yeux, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée. Il attendait le coup fatal, que le métal s'immisce dans sa chair. Il se demandait si cette mort allait être douloureuse, ou s'il s'endormirait paisiblement. Pourtant il ne pleura point. L'hyperactif n'aimait pas pleurer, il se cachait derrière ses sarcasmes, cacher son mal-être.

Quelques instants plus tard qui lui parurent une éternité, Stiles s'autorisa à entrouvrir ses yeux. Il n'était toujours pas mort ? Ses sens étaient complètement inhibés. Il faisait toujours nuit, les pentagrammes luisaient toujours dans l'obscurité, l'humain les contempla un instant, des lucioles ensanglantées.

_Mieczyslaw.

Stiles frissonna, ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. En réalité, personne ne connaissait son véritable prénom. Même pas Scott. Seul son père le savait, évidemment. C'était sa mère, Claudia, qui avait choisi ce nom pour lui. Stiles ne se rappelait pas exactement pourquoi il avait hérité de ce prénom imprononçable. Un rapport avec son grand père paternel… Comment cet homme qui lui était totalement inconnu pouvait savoir ça ?

La tétanie de Stiles semblait s'être légèrement dissipée. Lentement, il baissa la tête. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Ça commence à me brûler en plus. _Son regard se posa avec stupéfaction sur son torse. L'homme avait seulement usé de la pointe de son couteau pour graver à même sa peau, une inscription. Stiles tenta mentalement de le retourner, pour le mettre à l'endroit. Il ne connaissait pas ce symbole. Mais quelque chose lui dit que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait urgeait plus que de savoir la nature de cette entaille.

_Ne bouge pas. Nous n'allons pas te tuer.

_« Nous ?»_, Stiles redressa difficilement la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant entouré de quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées.

_Qui vous a dit qu'on était là ? articula difficilement l'humain, ne voulant pas perdre son aplomb, mais sa voix tremblotante trahissait son angoisse.

_Tu sais Mieczyslaw, tout n'est pas rose, les gens ne sont pas aussi gentils et honnête qu'ils peuvent le prétendre.

Stiles grimaça. Il s'en doutait. Une taupe.

_Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça.

_Pourquoi cela ? Tu as honte de tes origines ?

_Mes…origines ?

Une femme s'approcha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme, qui prit un air étonné, suivi d'un sourire pensif

_Pas au courant ? Intéressant… On va pouvoir commencer.

_Attendez ! De quoi vous parlez ? Laissez-moi partir !

Stiles joua sa dernière carte :

_Je fais partie d'une meute puissante, dès qu'ils se rendront compte que je ne suis pas là ils vont se mettre à ma recherche !

L'homme se retourna :

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je crois que pour l'instant ils sont bien occupés…

L'humain tressaillit. Il avait compris. Tous ces problèmes qui leur arrivaient en ce moment, c'était sa faute, enfin indirectement. Ces mecs chelous s'en étaient pris à la meute pour pouvoir l'isoler. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le dessein de le tuer, enfin, selon leurs dires. Alors s'il s'en sortait vivant, Stiles avait pu enregistrer le maximum d'informations, pour pouvoir faire des recherches sur leurs nouveaux ennemis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué que les quatre personnes s'étaient disposées autour de lui. L'homme à qui il parlait depuis tout à l'heure, avait sorti une espèce de vieux grimoire_, Ah mais ok, ils sont vraiment partis trop loin eux, ils vont partir en balais volants après ? _

L'homme ouvrit l'énorme livre, qui recrachât de la poussière accumulée depuis trop longtemps entre ses pages. Stiles tenta de voir ce qu'il y était écrit, sans grand succès. _Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ils ont toujours pas vu que j'étais pas là ? Je sais bien que je suis vraiment lent mais quand même ya des limites ! J'ai besoin de vos culs poilus là, maintenant, tout de suite les gars !_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Plus à l'Est, régnait une atmosphère chaotique, enfin, encore plus. Plus tôt, Derek et Stiles avaient aperçu un impressionnant faisceau lumineux monter dans le ciel. Et bien sûr, il avait été en partie catalysé par les étranges silhouettes encapuchonnées pour permettre le rituel. Cet éclair avait été émit par Kira, qui avait au moins pu le diriger en hauteur, pour éviter un maximum de dégâts. Scott avait eu juste le temps de sprinter le plus loin possible pour s'écarter de la kitsune hors de contrôle. Seulement, la déflagration avait rasé et brûlé tout sur deux mètres autour de Kira.

C'est à ce moment que le groupe Allison, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan et Jackson les avaient rejoints. Les deux jumeaux s'étaient empressés de s'assurer que leur sœur d'adoption allait bien. Elle était seulement épuisée, rien d'étonnant après avoir expulsé une telle quantité d'énergie.

Leur calvaire semblait être fini, et les jeunes commençaient déjà à échanger leur informations et observations. On n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques heures. Ces étranges ombres sortants de nulle part, Scott et Kira apprirent que les autres avaient été coursé par un golem portant une gemme suspecte sur le front.

Allison remarqua que Scott et Kira s'étaient rapprochés, elle eu un moment de flottement. Car oui, Scott et Allison s'aimaient toujours, ils étaient pour l'un le premier vrai amour de l'autre. Et bien qu'ils se soient séparés il y a quelques mois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réussi à tourner la page. Et voir Scott tenir cette page, prêt à passer à la suivante, fit un effet très bizarre à Allison. Finalement, elle arbora un sourire triste et apaisé en se rapprochant du groupe. Elle devait en faire autant.

Seul Isaac ne tenait pas en place. Son appel avec Stiles, une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, avait été inopinément coupé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Heureusement, l'humain avait eu le temps de lui dire que lui et Derek étaient en chemin, et vu sa voix essoufflée, ils devaient courir depuis un bon bout de temps. Et puis, il était avec Derek, qui le protégerait si quelque chose leur tombait dessus.

Isaac tenta de rappeler Stiles, sans succès. Il regarda son téléphone, aucun réseau. Scott, qui avait perçu l'inquiétude du béta, marcha dans sa direction et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_T'inquiète vieux, ils vont arriver. Derek est notre alpha, il gère. Tiens en parlant du loup…

Isaac se retourna vivement pour suivre le regard de Scott. Derek venait d'apparaître à l'orée de la nouvelle clairière crée par Kira. Il eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant la végétation calcinée, puis le loup fit le lien en voyant Kira épuisée et le faisceau d'énergie qu'il avait aperçu il y a quelques minutes. Derek repartit au petit pas de course en direction de sa meute.

_Où est Stiles ? s'empressa de demander Isaac à l'instant où Derek les avait rejoints.

_Oufffff, deux secondes, souffla Derek, reprenant son souffle, on a vu un éclair dans le ciel, dit-il en désignant Kira, ça m'a alerté. Je pensais que vous étiez en danger, et Stiles était trop lent, il va nous rejoindre dans pas longtemps.

_Tu l'as laissé tout seul ? Avec toutes ces merdes qu'il nous arrive depuis tout à l'heure ?

_Hé du calme, nous on n'a rien eu, ya eu du grabuge de votre côté ?

Tous les jeunes le regardèrent, presque offusqués par cette simple question après tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

_C'est quoi là-bas ? intervint Jackson en regardant au loin, d'où venait Derek. Tous se retournèrent. Une espèce de micro-climat s'était créé en quelques instants au-dessus de la forêt. On aurait dit un énorme nuage noir. Non, pas un nuage, mais une bulle s'était formée, filtrant la lumière du soleil.

_C'est pas vrai, marmonna Derek, cet humain est vraiment un boulet.

Derek se contrôla parfaitement, il ne laissa rien paraître, mais en apercevant ce « nuage », son cœur s'était resserré, il était presque sûr que c'était l'endroit où il avait laissé Stiles.

_On reste groupé, clama Derek, aller on se bouge !

_Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre, indiqua Kira, toujours assise, à bout de force.

_T'inquiète je vais te porter, on se sépare pas, dit Aiden en prenant dans ses bras la renarde.

La meute partie au pas de course en direction de la forêt, mais au moment où ils allaient s'y enfoncer, une voix féminine derrière eux attira leur attention.

_Attendez un peu, je ne vais pas vous laisser partir comme ça…

Tout en disant cela, la femme encapuchonnée leva les mains devant elle et les rabaissa subitement le long de son corps en murmurant. Une nuée d'ombres apparue autour d'elle.

_C'est pas vrai… souffla Ethan.

_C'était toi toutes ces ombres ?! grogna Scott, les crocs sortis.

_Quelle belle déduction, elle brilla, seulement en apparence. Blaise savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais maîtriser tous ces loups. Elle devait juste gagner du temps. Elle n'avait déjà que trop usé de ses pouvoirs aujourd'hui et elle était épuisée. Il fallait qu'elle les empêche de quitter cette clairière, sinon elle allait les perdre dans la forêt.

Elle observa le groupe, ils semblaient se concerter, et trois des leurs commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

_Hep hep hep, dit-elle en faisant apparaître des ombres devant eux, personne ne part d'ici.

* * *

Qui sont vraiment les sorciers ? De quelles origines à propos de Stiles parlent-ils ? La meute arrivera-t-elle à se défaire de Blaise à temps ?

A la semaine prochaine….


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Enfin le dénouement de cette bataille en forêt ?

Attention : J'ai des examens fin mai, donc je n'aurai plus le temps d'écrire d'ici là, et je n'ai plus de chapitres en réserve. Je mets donc cette fanfic en pause jusqu'à début juin, sorryyyyyy.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Du côté de Stiles, toujours debout, pétrifié, rien ne s'était arrangé. Il aurait même juré que la luminosité avait encore baissé. Il avait peur de ce que ces gens pouvaient lui faire. Ils ne semblaient pas chercher des informations. C'était lui, Stiles Stilinski, qu'ils cherchaient. La meute avait fait une terrible erreur en se séparant. Stiles n'avait pas assisté aux attaques contre ses amis, mais avait entendu avec Derek des bruits et indices trahissant le grabuge alentour. L'humain en était à présent certain, ces sorciers sortis de nulle part étaient à l'origine de la perte de contrôle des créatures surnaturelles de beacon Hills, et avaient tenté tout l'après-midi de l'isoler.

Stiles sorti de sa réflexion quand il entendit l'homme poser le grimoire sur une souche, et les quatre silhouettes s'immobilisèrent.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! cracha-t-il

_On veut t'aider Mieczyslaw, répondit nonchalamment l'homme au grimoire, tout en relisant les inscriptions.

_C'est sûr que là je me sens super bien ! Je veux dire oklm je suis au centre d'un cercle satanique, avec quatre mecs chelous qui connaissent mon vrai nom alors que seul mon père le sait. Mais vraiment là nickel, j'ai juste un peu les fourmis, j'aimerais bien me dégourdir un peu les jambes, ha non c'est vrai je peux pas parce que JE PEUX PAS BOUGER HAHA, mais à part ça vous voulez m'aider ! déblatéra Stiles, trahissant son stress.

_T'en a pas assez ?

_De ? Parler tout le temps ? Ça vous énerve ? Et bien vous savez pas quoi ? L'autre jour figurez vous que je…

_D'être le plus faible.

Son cœur tressauta. Ces quelques mots avaient coupé Stiles net dans son élan. Il baissa les yeux, n'ayant même pas le courage de contredire la femme. Car oui, il en avait marre. Il se sentait exclu, ce n'était pas à cause de sa meute. Pas du tout, ils ne le rejetaient pas, et ils ne l'avaient jamais fait sentir inférieur, bon en termes de puissance physique c'est sûr qu'il n'y avait pas photo, mais les membres de la meute l'incluaient toujours dans chaque affaire pour son bon sens et sa capacité à résoudre les mystères. Mais ce malaise qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques mois, il le savait, était de sa faute. Il voudrait pouvoir se défendre lui-même, au lieu de rester avec Lydia en arrière. C'est vrai que quelques fois, il avait pu être utile dans le feu de l'action, mais il se mettait en danger, et les loups devaient garder un œil sur lui.

_Bien c'est ce que je pensais, conclu l'homme en voyant Stiles la tête baissée, on va t'aider, mais il va falloir que tu nous aide en retour…

_Mmmmh ?

Mais personne ne lui prêta attention. L'homme au grimoire se redressa, et regarda les trois autres personnes. Le sang de Stiles se glaça, quand il comprit que le rituel allait commencer. Il observa avec effroi les quatre satanistes fermer les yeux, et dans une même voix, elles entamèrent une sorte d'incantation. Stiles ne s'étonnât même plus de ne pas comprendre la langue utilisée. Mais une vive douleur le fit sursauter. Ça venait de son torse. L'inscription gravée dans sa chair luisait maintenant. Stiles aurait presque cru qu'elle brûlait…

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Derek grogna sur les ombres qui lui barraient le chemin. Il montra les crocs et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur carmin. Isaac se retourna, pour faire face à la femme au centre de la clairière. Elle n'allait pas les laisser tranquille. Il était très bien conscient que la femme n'était là que pour les retenir, les garder à distance de ce nuage noir, de son Stiles.

_Tu es toute seule, tu es vraiment sûre de nous affronter ? lança Allison en première ligne, bandant son arc dans sa direction

Pour toute réponse, Blaise tendit vivement le bras en avant, et les ombres autour d'elle se lancèrent droit sur la meute. Allison les visa et lâcha sa corde. La flèche sembla les atteindre, formant un nuage de poussière, mais les ombres en sortirent, plus rapides encore qu'avant, et projetèrent Allison quelques mètres plus loin.

_Allison ! cria Scott

_Ça va, articula-t-elle, je reste avec Kira, occupez-vous d'elle !

Les jumeaux furent les premiers à s'élancer, bientôt suivis d'Isaac, Jackson, Derek et Scott. Il fallait faire vite, pensa Derek, Stiles ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Les lèvres de Blaise s'étirèrent en un petit sourire sadique. Faisant bonne figure malgré sa fatigue. Sa longue robe mauve foncé était maculée de boue. Elle remonta ses manches et réajusta sa capuche, ne laissant dépasser qu'une mèche de cheveux rose bonbon.

_Quand faut y aller…

Blaise recula sa jambe droite et l'ancra dans le sol, elle mit ses deux mains en arrière en murmurant une incantation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle libéra une onde d'énergie vers l'avant qui sonna les lycanthropes. Puis Blaise s'entoura de trois ombres et se mit à projeter des orbes noirs qui apparaissaient dans ses mains dans leur direction. A peine remis, Aiden esquiva maladroitement un des orbes qui s'écrasa au sol, et des flammes obscures subsistèrent quelques instants dans l'herbe déjà brulée avant de s'éteindre. Le loup, le visage figé, se retourna vers les autres qui lui rendirent son regard étonné. La meute repris sa course du mieux qu'elle le put, Derek en première ligne. Ils slalomaient pour éviter les projectiles de la femme aux cheveux roses acidulés. Cependant, Jackson sauta pour en éviter une, et eu juste le temps de voir l'éclair malicieux dans les yeux de la sorcière avant de se prendre un orbe dans le ventre. Scott se stoppa net pour aider le blond à éteindre les flammes noires qui dévoraient ses vêtements, léchant sa peau. Mais une fois cela fait, Scott se rendit compte avec horreur que la peau de Jackson touchée par le projectile avait noircie. Il releva les yeux, et l'ex-Kanima semblait à peine conscient., réussissant avec peine à lui faire un signe de tête et un sourire crispé. Scott devait continuer de combattre cette femme, il allait s'en tirer.

Blaise grimaça, les quatre restants ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner… quatre ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, que les loups, toutes griffes dehors l'entouraient déjà. Elle abaissa ses fines lunettes dorées au bout de son nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

_Une petite danse ?

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Stiles se sentit défaillir mais se reprit juste à temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde conscience. La brûlure qu'il ressentait s'intensifiait se plus en plus, et s'était répandue dans tout son corps. Sa tête tournait, et ses yeux whisky commençaient à s'embuer. Il n'avait plus d'espoirs pour que sa meute le retrouve, en même temps, Derek ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, il le lui rappelait en le plaquant régulièrement sur toute surface dure et inconfortable…

Les quatre sorciers avaient maintenant les bras levés à leurs côtés, et parlaient de plus en plus fort. Les oreilles de Stiles bourdonnaient, il n'entendait presque plus rien. Soudain, la douleur se mua en une douce chaleur, presque agréable, et l'humain sentit une grande énergie le traverser, non pas le traverser, se réveiller. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Comme si cette énergie avait toujours été en lui et était aujourd'hui révélée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?_

L'homme face à Stiles, qui semblait être le « chef », s'approcha, en transe. La lueur émanant des pentagrammes redoubla d'intensité. Stiles retint sa respiration quand il leva doucement son bras dans sa direction. L'homme prit dans sa main droite son amulette, et avança l'autre vers le sternum du jeune homme. D'un coup, il posa vivement sa main à plat sur l'inscription gravée à même la peau de Stiles.

Celui-ci renversa sa tête en arrière, ouvrit ses paupières dévoilant des yeux d'un blanc presque étincelant.

Et poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer les poumons.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Derek se figea d'effroi. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien Stiles qui avait hurlé. Il pouvait sentir depuis là sa peur, son stress, sa souffrance. Et eux ils étaient là, inutiles à se battre contre cette salope qui prenait un malin plaisir à les retenir vers elle. Pris d'une rage soudaine, l'alpha profita de ce moment de flottement général dût au cri pour se jeter sur la sorcière. De toutes ses forces, il abattit ses griffes dans son dos. La jeune femme réagit trop tard et fit maladroitement un petit saut sur le côté. Cependant, Derek l'avait bien touchée, et des lambeaux de sa cape ensanglantée pendaient à ses griffes.

_Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! hurla-t-il

_Ça fait mal vos trucs là, dit-elle ironiquement en agitant ses doigts, cachant une grimace de douleur, faut faire attention…

Un nouvel hurlement fit sursauter tous les loups, et Blaise en profita pour disparaitre dans un tourbillon sombre, au corps à corps, elle n'avait aucune chance. L'alpha ne prit pas le temps de se demander le pourquoi du comment de sa fuite, et sprinta en direction de la forêt, suivi de près par Aiden, Isaac et Scott. Incapable de suivre, Allison et Kira allèrent retrouver Jackson qui souffrait le martyr. Elles l'aidèrent à se relever, et commencèrent à se diriger vers le manoir des Hale pour partir le plus vite possible chez Deaton pour soigner le blond.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Ethan courrait à toute vitesse en direction des hurlements. Etant le meilleur coureur du groupe, il avait profité du bordel général lors de l'affront contre Blaise pour s'éclipser, après un regard entendu avec Derek. Les autres l'avaient alors couvert en se ruant sur la sorcière, qui était bien trop occupée à s'occuper d'eux pour remarquer un absent.

L'oméga ralentit. La nuit était tombée et il pouvait désormais apercevoir des lumières rouges entre les arbres. Il voulut réfléchir à une tactique d'approche, mais quand il vit Stiles au plus mal, debout, inconscient, il n'hésita pas. Ethan voulait absolument trouver une meute, et sauver cet humain auquel l'alpha semblait tenir, était une opportunité parfaite.

Les quatre inconnus autour de Stiles ne l'avaient pas remarqué, et semblaient presque en transe. Ethan avisa rapidement les symboles carmin sur les arbres, et eut la présence d'esprit de donner un coup de griffe sur les deux plus proches de lui. Cela eu un effet immédiat : les sorciers sortirent brusquement de leur transe, sonnés, et l'homme au plus près de Stiles le lâcha. Ethan bondit sur celui-ci et lui donna un coup de poing bien placé dans la mâchoire. La lumière commençait à revenir petit à petit.

Les yeux de Stiles redevinrent noisette. Le sort qui le maintenait debout cessa de faire effet et il perdit connaissance. L'Omega le rattrapa in extremis juste avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol.

_Stiles ! Tu m'entends ?

Ethan tourna la tête, il était seul, la couche opaque avait disparue et il pouvait voir le ciel à travers les feuillages.

Derek déboula, hors de lui, mais dès qu'il vit Stiles toujours dans les bras d'Ethan qui n'avait pas osé bouger, il se dé-transforma. Il se jeta au près de lui et entreprit de le secouer.

_Euuuuh Derek je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…dit Scott en s'approchant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Isaac, qui ne lâchait pas Stiles des yeux.

_Yavait quatre mecs, décrit Ethan en se relevant, il était immobile au milieu d'eux, et je pense que j'ai interrompu une sorte de … rituel ?

Derek regarda l'Omega, lui faisant un signe de tête reconnaissant.

_Son pouls est faible mais constant, indiqua Isaac, faut qu'on l'emmène tout de suite chez Deaton.

_Alisson m'a appelée, le réseau est revenu, informa Scott en revenant vers eux, ils sont bientôt arrivés au manoir.

_Quelqu'un savait qu'on serait là, grogna Derek en regardant Aiden.

_Hé ! Nous on n'y est pour rien ! répondit celui-ci, les yeux flashant au bleu, Ethan ne serait pas allé l'aider si on était avec eux !

Aiden avait raison. Mais il y avait une taupe parmi eux. Derek se retourna vers l'humain. Son visage paraissait paisible, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les cheveux toujours en bataille. Seule sa peau anormalement pâle trahissait son état. Le loup s'en voulut de ne pas être allé voir leur émissaire plus tôt, il les aurait peut-être mis en garde, ou au moins orienté sur la nature de leurs ennemis. Maintenant il était trop tard, Stiles avait été attaqué, en partie par sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul.

C'est alors qu'une légère odeur de brulé émana des vêtements de l'inconscient. Scott se rapprocha, et écarta les lambeaux du T-shirt jadis blanc de son frère de cœur. Les loups eurent un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant le torse charcuté de l'humain. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le symbole gravé à même sa peau, car celle-ci avait brulée. Des trainées de sang maculaient son ventre.

Les yeux de Derek virèrent au rouge. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à un membre de sa meute. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Stiles.

* * *

Le rituel a-t-il fonctionné ? Qui est la taupe ? La meute apprendra-t-elle de nouvelles informations sur leurs ennemis grâce à leur émissaire ?

Je vous dis donc à début juin ! (Pour ceux qui auraient passé ma petite intro, lisez la haha)


	11. Chapter 11

Enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement mais je n'ai plus de chaps en réserve.

Un chapitre un peu plus court mais avec beaucoup d'émotions !

Bon courage pour ceux qui ont encore des exams ;) , moi ça s'est bien passé ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Isaac passe-moi le scalpel !

Le bouclé s'exécuta rapidement, slalomant allègrement entre les tables d'auscultation. Dans la confusion, il vit Kira toujours épuisée à genoux auprès d'Allison, la renarde bandait soigneusement le bras de celle-ci, qui après avoir été propulsée par la sorcière, avait fait une mauvaise chute. Il aperçut Scott au chevet de l'humain toujours inconscient, nettoyant et désinfectant sa plaie calcinée.

Il attrapa le scalpel perdu au milieu d'un tas d'autres instruments et de retour auprès de Deaton et Ethan, Isaac fixa la plaie noircie et purulente de Jackson, allongé sur la table.

_Vous savez ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il.

Un grognement long et sourd sortit de la bouche du blond, mordant dans un chiffon pour tenter de contenir sa douleur, alors que le vétérinaire tentait de couper les morceaux de chair gangrenés.

_Ca ressemble à de la très vieille magie. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, souffla Deaton, c'est comme si sa peau avait été rongée par la maladie. De l'air laissez-le respirer ! clama le vétérinaire, en éloignant les adolescents de la table d'auscultation. Jackson, écoute-moi, il faut que je retire les parties touchées. Je vais te donner de la morphine, continua-t-il une seringue à la main, s'approchant de la perfusion reliée au blond. Mais ça ne va pas complètement stopper la douleur. Tiens-toi prêt.

Jackson, en sueur, fiévreux, écarquillât les yeux en avisant la main de l'émissaire armée du scalpel, s'approcher de son abdomen. Il serra les dents avant de fermer les yeux du plus fort qu'il le put, lorsque la lame s'immisça dans sa chair.

Isaac détourna les yeux. Il détestait voir ses amis souffrir. Après avoir récupéré Stiles inconscient dans la forêt, ils s'étaient empressés de rejoindre Allison, Kira et Jackson au manoir des Hales C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la gravité de la blessure du blond, et avaient filé chez le vétérinaire. Seulement, juste avant d'entrer dans sa camaro noire, Stiles serré dans les bras, Derek avait ressenti du danger mêlé à de l'angoisse. Sans hésiter, il avait confié son précieux fardeau à Scott, et avait démarré en trombe en direction du loft accompagné d'Aiden, sans plus d'explications. Isaac n'avait pas essayé de le retenir. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et faisait entièrement confiance à son alpha.

_Deaton ! hurla une voix au loin, faisant se retourner tous les occupants de la pièce.

Allison se dirigea en courant vers la porte, qu'elle entrouvrit, et ce qu'elle vit la figea d'effroi. Les loups présents humèrent une importante odeur de sang. L'archère se reprit et ouvrit la porte, et s'empressa pour aider les nouveaux arrivants.

Isaac s'approcha. Derek et Aiden soutenaient avec peine un homme couvert de sang. Le bouclé renifla dans la direction. Peter.

Il les aida à déposer l'ancien Alpha sur une autre table d'auscultation.

_Allison, tu as vu comment je procède avec la blessure de Jackson ? Celle-ci hocha la tête. Bien, occupe-toi de lui, Deaton se redressa et confia le scalpel à la chasseuse.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda rapidement Scott

Isaac avait toujours le regard rivé sur ce qu'il restait de l'oncle de Derek. Ses vêtements couverts de sang étaient déchirés, presque indistinguables de sa chair meurtrie. On aurait pu penser que l'ainé n'était plus, si Isaac n'entendait pas un faible battement de cœur.

_Aucune idée, gronda Derek qui avait eu l'impression de faillir dans son rôle d'Alpha. Trois des membres de sa meute avaient été blessés aujourd'hui, et pas qu'un peu. Quand on est arrivé au loft il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction, et on l'a trouvé à terre, dans une flaque de sang. Toute la pièce en était couverte, comme s'il y avait eu une explosion.

_Et aussi, commença Aiden en sortant son téléphone, il y avait des inscriptions sur les murs.

Deaton se crispa légèrement en découvrant la photo qu'avait prise le jeune.

_On verra ça plus tard, dit-il en détournant le regard du smartphone, je vais essayer de le stabiliser, Scott vient m'aider.

Les deux hommes s'affairèrent autour de Peter. Deaton avisa les gestes précis de son second, et il fut soulagé que Scott puisse l'assister, ayant travaillé pendant de long mois dans son cabinet vétérinaire.

Derek regarda avec appréhension son oncle. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas toujours été parfait, il était l'un des derniers membres de sa famille, et le fait de pouvoir le perdre le mettait dans une colère noire. Il s'écarta, laissant le champ libre aux soigneurs. L'Alpha regarda autour de lui pour prendre connaissance de l'état de ses louveteaux. Il s'approcha d'Allison et observa ses mains assurées. La chasseuse avait déjà presque enlevé la totalité de la chaire pourrie de l'abdomen de Jackson. Deaton avait ajouté une concoction de plantes dans la perfusion de celui-ci, pour accélérer la guérison du loup. Derek voyait les tissus du jeune homme se reconstruire petit à petit, là où Allison avait enlevé les parties gangrenées. L'Alpha souffla un mot d'encouragement à la jeune femme, avant de se retourner. Il avisa Isaac, Kira et les jumeaux avant de se diriger vers le dernier occupant de la pièce.

Stiles était toujours endormi. Pâle comme la mort, il tressautait légèrement. Comme coincé dans un mauvais rêve. Le cœur de Derek se serra à cette vision. L'humain semblait être le moins blessé physiquement. Mais c'était celui qui inquiétait le plus l'Alpha. Stiles, et il en était sûr, avait été touché mentalement, à cause de cet étrange rituel. Derek repensa à l'humain, prisonnier de ces inconnus qui s'étaient amusé à mener en bourrique sa meute. Il serra les poings.

Derek effleura le torse mis à nu du brun. Il se ravisa et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de celui-ci. Il tenta de lui prendre sa douleur, mais échoua. Derek rouvrit les yeux. Stiles ne souffrait pas. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Son regard dériva sur le corps de l'humain, qu'il prit le temps de détailler. Un ventre plat, encadré par des hanches fortes et saillantes. Un torse marqué, musclé. Derek fut étonné de le trouver en si bonne forme physique, lui qui pensait que Stiles était incapable de soulever un livre sans se faire une crampe. Les yeux de l'Alpha remontèrent au visage de l'hyperactif. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme. Ses cheveux, toujours ébouriffés lui apportaient un côté tout à fait craquant. Derek esquissa un sourire triste. Son regard osa enfin se poser sur la blessure de Stiles, au niveau de son sternum. Quand ils l'avaient récupéré, la meute n'avait pas remarqué l'inscription gravée en sa chair. Mais Derek pouvait à présent la distinguer parfaitement. La plaie avait été nettoyée, faisant ressortir une étoile à cinq branches, fichée de signes étranges.

Derek sursauta quand un hurlement le tira brutalement de ses pensées. Il se retourna. Peter venait de reprendre conscience et se débattait contre ce qu'il pensait ses agresseurs. Derek bondit à ses côtés.

_Peter ! Calme-toi ! C'est nous !

L'aîné de la meute se stoppa, dévisagea son neveu, regarda autour de lui, avant de s'affaler sur la table d'auscultation en soupirant.

_J'ai fière allure hein ? souffla-t-il en découvrant son état.

_Bonjour Peter, s'enquit Deaton, tu es en train de cicatriser lentement, donc évite de trop bouger ça vaudra mieux. On a presque fini, l'informa-t-il en regardant Scott qui se remettait déjà au travail. Tu peux remercier Derek, il t'a retrouvé juste à temps, un peu plus et j'aurais été incapable de te sauver.

_Que s'est-il passé ? s'empressa de demander Scott

Tous s'étaient regroupés autour de l'aîné, sauf Allison, toujours auprès de Jackson.

_Hmmmm…hésita Peter, alors que je dégustait mes fabuleux gâteaux, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le loft, mais je n'ai rien sentit rien entendu, et c'est ça qui m'étonne le plus. Bref, et j'ai vu trop tard des symboles bizarres marqués sur les murs. Ah et oui, ils avaient été dessinés avec du sang de poule.

_De poule ? tiqua Isaac

_Oui y avait une poule morte dans le coin du salon. Et après, trou noir.

_C'était bien ça ? demanda Aiden en mettant son téléphone sous le nez de l'ancien Alpha, qui hocha la tête.

_Vous en pensez quoi ? interrogea Kira

_Et bien il semblerait que ces créatures nous aient sous-estimés, elles voulaient faire plus de dégâts que de simples blessures. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles ont un indicateur de notre côté.

Les visages s'assombrirent.

_Il va falloir le démasquer rapidement. Et, aux vues de ce que vous avez rapporté, et de ces nombreux signes…souffla Deaton en se retournant vers Stiles, je pense savoir à quel genre de créature nous avons à faire. J'ai encore quelques recherches à faire mais notre ennemi est très puissant.

_Et pour Stiles ? osa enfin demander Scott.

_Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'ausculter en détails, mais il semblerait qu'Ethan ait brisé le rituel avant sa résolution. Je vais lui faire passer des tests, mais pour l'instant il s'est stabilisé. Pour l'inscription sur son torse…Deaton prit un air penseur, je pense que leur but était de lui jeter un sort, maintenant il s'agit de trouver lequel.

_Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de la bouche de Derek, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

_Cela je l'ignore, il aurait fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital, car s'il ne se réveille pas bientôt, le shérif va remarquer son absence et alerter toutes les patrouilles de la ville. Mais avec ce pentagramme sur le sternum…

_On ne peut clairement pas l'amener là-bas.

Les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent, pour voir un Jackson grimaçant mais debout, soutenu par Allison.

Pendant ce lapse de temps, les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent subitement, découvrant des yeux d'un blanc fantomatique. Il les ferma aussitôt lorsque les loups perçurent un changement du rythme cardiaque de l'humain. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux lentement, sans bouger.

Isaac, interloqué s'approcha doucement de la table. Toujours aucune réaction. Le bouclé posa sa main sur celle de Stiles, et celui-ci revint soudainement à lui, paniqué, comme sorti d'un mauvais rêve.

_Hé calme-toi mon vieux, c'est moi c'est Scott.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? haleta-t-il

_Ethan t'a sauvé tout à l'heure, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

_Euuuuh non, euuuuh je sais pas, je suis pas sûr…

_Stiles, on parlera de ça plus tard, le coupa calmement Deaton, pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes, comment te sens-tu ?

Stiles, regarda un à un ses amis et esquissa un discret sourire.

_On ne peut mieux

* * *

Derek va-t-il se rapprocher de Stiles ? Le rituel a-t-il finalement marché ? Qu'en-est-il de Lydia ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chap tranquille. Je ne sais pas du tout pour combien de chapitre je suis lancée, à vue de nez je dirais une trentaine.

J'oublie souvent de le dire mais merci à tous ceux qui postent une review, ou mettent mon histoire en fav.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Après plusieurs réticences, la meute avait accepté que Stiles retourne au lycée dès le lundi. Inquiet de son état et conscient de l'épreuve que l'humain avait subie, son frère de cœur avait tenté de l'obliger à rester se reposer chez lui, sans succès. L'hyperactif était incapable de rester cloîtré chez lui à ne rien faire, et il était vrai que celui-ci semblait étrangement complètement remis de l'excursion dans les bois.

Stiles était resté la nuit du samedi chez Deaton, en observation, mais dès le dimanche matin, le vétérinaire n'avait trouvé aucune raison de le garder et l'avait donc laissé rentrer chez lui, avec une concoction de vitamines, dont seul l'émissaire avait le secret. Avant de partir, Deaton avait demandé à Stiles de prévenir la meute pour qu'ils se retrouvent au loft le soir même. En effet, il avait prévu de faire des recherches toute la journée sur leurs ennemis et le temps pressait.

Stiles sortit du cabinet vétérinaire et prit une grande inspiration, de l'air, enfin. Il grimaça en se rappelant avoir laissé Roscoe au manoir des Hale, mais fut étonné de la voir sagement garée sur le parking. C'était surement Scott qui était allé la lui chercher. L'humain se dirigea vers sa fidèle Jeep bleue, il s'assit à la place du conducteur et sorti les clés de sa poche. A peine trouvées, il les lâcha maladroitement et elles tombèrent à ses pieds, sous le siège.

_C'est pas vrai…souffla-t-il en avisant ses mains tremblantes.

_Je suis toujours aussi pas doué, _se railla-t-il, mais ces tremblements l'inquiétaient. Il les avait cachés à Deaton, de peur que le vétérinaire ne le garde encore en observation. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas dite. Contrairement à ses affirmations, Stiles se souvenait très bien du rituel de la veille, jusqu'à ce que l'homme encapuchonné ne lui ait plaqué la main sur le torse, moment où il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Les loups n'avaient pas senti le cœur de Stiles tressauter quand il avait menti à ce sujet, car son rythme cardiaque était déjà bien emballé par son réveil chaotique chez leur émissaire.

Stiles se redressa, il avait du pain sur la planche. Il remercia son instinct de fouineur car il avait réussi à retenir le maximum d'informations possibles sur leurs ennemis. Il prévu alors de faire des recherches sur le net toute la journée.

L'hyperactif tourna la tête sur sa gauche et faillit mourir de peur en voyant un visage collé à sa vitre.

_Putain Derek mais me fais pas des coups comme ça ! J'ai un petit cœur fragile !

_Pousse-toi, le coupa celui-ci, qui avait ouvert la portière de l'humain, et voyant que Stiles le regardait, incertain, Derek l'attrapa et le sorti de la voiture sans lui demander son reste. Assis-toi à côté.

Stiles le fixa, hébété, avant de s'exécuter, c'était quand même le Big Bad Wolf dont il était question-là ! Stiles ne voulait pas risquer de se refaire plaquer à un mur, ou pire, à sa Roscoe chérie ! Il serait capable de l'abîmer !

_Qu'est-ce que…

_T'es pas en état de conduire, s'enquit Derek en allumant le contact, ton rythme cardiaque est complètement anarchique.

_Ah parce que tu m'espionnes depuis combien de temps là ?

Derek détourna le regard.

_J'allais chez Deaton pour savoir s'il avait eu le temps de faire des recherches.

_Ah…Et tu n'y vas pas du coup ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

_J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'as dit en sortant donc pas besoin que j'y aille

_Tu t'es caché dans les buissons pour pas qu'on te voie ?

Derek planta finalement ses yeux dans ceux whisky du plus jeune.

_Ok ok plus de questions…ricana gêné l'humain, et cette fois ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux, pour cacher ses joues légèrement empourprées.

Il se rendit compte que l'Alpha n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis la veille, toujours son T-shirt noir et son jean bleu foncé, tout deux tachés du sang de Peter. Était-il resté là toute la nuit ? Stiles était à présent rouge comme une tomate. Alors qu'il conduisait, le plus vieux jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et sourit narquoisement, satisfait d'avoir un tel effet sur l'adolescent.

_Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Derek, pour détendre l'humain.

_J'avais prévu de faire quelques recherches

_Tu sais Deaton va être plus efficace, tu devrais te reposer

_Oui mais…Stiles se coupa, il avait failli avouer à l'Alpha qu'il avait des informations en plus.

_Hmmm ? grogna Derek

_Nan rien

_Stiles j'entends ton cœur

_Saloperie de loup._

_Ne le dis à personne par-contre, commença-t-il, et Derek tourna la tête, intrigué, je… je me souviens de tout.

Le loup grogna. Stiles se demanda s'il était capable de tenir une conversation entière sans grognements.

_Je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand… j'étais là-bas, acheva-t-il

_Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

_Ils ont parlé de choses que je ne veux pas que vous sachiez.

Derek sentit qu'il ne pouvait rien tirer de l'adolescent pour le moment. C'est donc dans un silence pesant qu'ils arrivèrent chez les Stilinski. Le loup avisa la place de parking vide.

_Ton père n'est pas là ?

_Mmmmh, grogna Stiles en se rendant compte que le trajet était fini, euuuuh non, il doit remplacer un des employés absents je crois.

Sans dire un mot, Derek coupa le contact, prit les clés, atteignit la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait être tranquille, TRANQUILLE, et Derek était vraiment la pire personne pour passer une journée paisible. L'humain sortit de sa voiture non sans suivre ses courbes des doigts au passage.

_Tu fous quoi ? s'enquit Derek, en passant la tête par la porte, t'as un truc à manger ? Et pas périmé de préférence. Derek connaissait très bien l'alimentation plus que douteuse de Stilinski senior et junior, amateurs de plats rapides et surgelés.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla rejoindre Derek dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes mangeaient des tartines de confiture sur la table basse devant la télévision. L'ambiance était vraiment étrange. Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de l'aîné. Pourquoi lui portait-il de l'intérêt d'un seul coup ?

_Bon, commença Derek, brisant le silence. T'avais pas des recherches à faire ?

_Euuuuh ouais mais genre tu vas partir ? Parce que je préfère être seul, pour réfléchir, recoller les morceaux et tout. Quoi tu vas juste me déconcentrer. Et puis tu sais, je vais pas chercher dans des vieux grimoires hein, déballa nerveusement l'hyperactif, internet, tu connais ? Nan parce que vivre dans les bois c'est pas tout ça mais tu loupes des trucs, tu sais utiliser un ordi ? Tu serais capable de le défoncer au premier bug…

_Peter m'a montré les bases, grogna Derek

_Hé doucement Big Bad Wolf, dit Stiles en levant les mains en l'air, Derek tiqua, c'est ton surnom, mais c'est pas méchant hein, c'est…classe, un peu mais parce que tu fais un peu peur quand même avec tes crocs et tout, mima Stiles en serrant les dents.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, si ce gamin continuait d'être aussi insupportable il allait avoir mal aux yeux.

_Monte, et tu m'expliques tout, Stiles fit une moue embêtée, TOUT !

Stiles suivit le brun dans les escaliers. Il s'installa les jambes en tailleur sur son lit, tandis que Derek s'adossa à la fenêtre ouverte. Stiles déglutit en avisant le regard assuré de Derek.

_Bon…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, oui une vingtaine car Stiles avait légèrement divagué sur la condition des lamas dans les zoos américains, le silence se réinstalla confortablement entre les deux hommes. Derek avait pris un air pensif. Stiles n'avait oublié aucun détail, ou presque. Il avait juste zappé le passage de « oulala je suis un faible humain », car il ne voulait pas décevoir Derek. Cinq longues minutes plus tard, Derek glissa lentement son regard vers Stiles qui frissonna.

_Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? déglutit l'humain

_Tu t'appelles vraiment Coleslaw ?

Stiles se laissa tomber en arrière.

_Et pourquoi pas laitue pendant que t'y es ? Nan, Mieczyslaw.

Derek haussa les épaules.

_Je crois que mon père ne sait pas vraiment les raisons de ce nom humhum de merde. C'est ma mère qui l'a choisi. Je sais juste que ça a un rapport avec mon grand-père maternel.

_Ils ont dit quoi exactement ?

_Que j'avais…des origines spéciales, et qu'ils voulaient me rendre plus fort, enfin je crois…

_Je pense que ce soir tu devrais parler de ce que tu as vu, enfin les pentagrammes etc, après tu n'es pas obligé de parler de tout ce qui tourne autour de ton vrai nom, ton grand-père…Donc on va concentrer nos recherches là-dessus.

Stiles se releva.

_Bon ba go, dit-il en allant chercher son précieux ordinateur, il s'installa à son bureau. Derek, qui préférait le traditionnel, attrapa un bloc note et un stylo. Lorsque la machine s'alluma, l'écran exhiba une dizaine de raccourcis de jeux vidéo divers et variés. Stiles cliqua sur un logiciel inconnu du loup. Euuuh, j'ai piraté l'ordi du commissariat de mon père, expliqua-t-il une main soutenant nonchalamment sa tête, du coup j'ai accès à toutes leurs infos, leurs archives etc…

Derek n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais fut impressionné dès qu'il entendu « piraté ».

Ils prirent une pause pour le déjeuner, Stiles décongela un de ces « sacs-tout-faits » et ils mangèrent dans sa chambre, toujours plongés dans leurs recherches. Vers 16h, les yeux de Stiles étaient rougis devant l'écran. Il était à présent couché sur le dos, sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur son ventre. Derek était lui assis par terre, des dizaines de feuilles volantes éparpillées dans toute la chambre. Ils avaient appris quelques infos intéressantes au sujet des prétendues origines de l'humain. Il s'avérait en réalité que sa branche maternelle était, un véritable bordel. Stiles ne savait pas qu'il avait tant de cousins oncles éloignés etc. Ces informations étaient dans les archives de la police car sa famille maternelle avait fait l'objet d'une courte enquête, il y a une dizaine d'année.

Cette famille s'était révélée assez fortunée et entourée de beaucoup de mystères. Stiles avait découvert que son grand-père se nommait également Mieczyslaw. Quand on a un nom pourri, autant le donner à son petit-fils pour bien le faire chier à son tour avait alors pensé l'adolescent. Son grand-père était par ailleurs, toujours de ce monde, et vivait dans le Missouri à Saint-Louis. Par contre, il n'avait trouvé aucune information sur sa grand-mère, Abigail.

Stiles se trouvait être l'héritier de cette riche famille, car Claudia, sa mère, avait deux jeunes frères qui eurent chacun deux enfants, mais plus jeunes que Stiles.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport entre le rituel et mes origines…fit Stiles

_On pourra peut-être recoller les bouts ce soir avec les infos de Deaton.

_Ouais… Mes grands-parents sont riches, réalisa l'ado en se relevant, c'est… trop bizarre.

_Si tu hérites tu pourras acheter autre chose que des « sacs tout-faits » au moins, ricana le loup

Aucune réponse véhémente. Etonné, Derek se tourna vers le lit, Stiles était comme figé, sa respiration était lente et régulière, et ses battements de cœur apaisés comme s'il dormait, mais l'ado avait les yeux grands ouverts. Le brun s'approcha, interloqué, et fit ce que tout homme patient et résonné aurait fait : il claqua, pas trop fort quand même, la joue du plus jeune.

_Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? clama Stiles en portant la main à sa joue

Derek ne répondit rien et s'assit à genoux en face de l'humain, fixant ses yeux couleur miel ayant pour objectif de l'observer. Stiles n'osa plus bouger. Le loup se leva légèrement sur ses talons sans décrocher son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi pour ce qu'il sembla une éternité. Derek s'approcha encore légèrement. Sa main droite se posa sur la jambe de l'adolescent qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le regard du brun dériva sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'hyperactif, et celui-ci, frissonna des pieds à la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de « réveiller » Derek, qui s'écarta maladroitement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_J'vais y aller, informa-t-il, on se voit ce soir au loft pour la réu.

Et sans demander son reste, Derek sauta habilement par la fenêtre.

Stiles n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur son lit.

_Saloperie de loup._

* * *

Quel est le rapport entre la famille de Stiles et les nouvelles créatures arrivées à Beacon Hills ? Pourquoi celles-ci auraient besoin de Stiles ? Derek et l'humain vont-ils rester des constipés de l'amour toute leur vie ?

Hé hé, vous avez apprécié ce petit moment entre notre cher petit Stiles et Derek ? Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic, mais je vais essayer d'écrire plus de moments de complicité ou d'approche comme ici.

A la semaine prochaine, pour la réunion au loft et les nouvelles infos de Deaton !


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey ! Un chapitre un peu difficile à écrire et surement aussi à lire... L'explication tant attendue sur les nouvelles créatures surnaturelles à Beacon Hills !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Stiles regarda son portable, 20 heures pétantes. L'hyperactif qui était souvent en retard fut lui-même surpris. Il ferma tout en douceur la porte de sa Roscoe chérie.

_Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais changer de voiture ? Demanda taquin Scott qui descendait de la place passagère.

_Scott ! Stiles prit un air effaré, cette jeep fait partie de la famille ! Figure-toi qu'elle est même plus haut que toi dans la liste des amis sur qui je peux toujours compter !

Scott pouffa.

_Aller dis-lui à tout à l'heure, tout le monde veut savoir ce que Deaton a trouvé.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le bâtiment et grimpèrent rapidement les marches. Stiles se stoppa au milieu des escaliers, ressentant des picotements sous son T-Shirt. Rapidement, il écarta son col sous les néons crépitants de l'immeuble. Il serra les dents. Des lignes fines et noires étaient empreintes sur son torse, partant de son étoile gravée. Comme des veines, fourchants.

_Stiles tu fous quoi ? Cria Scott quelques étages au-dessus.

_Hummm je…je réfléchissais au fait que certaines méduses pouvaient se cloner si on les coupait en deux, reprit-il avec son entrain habituel.

_T'es stupide

_Pas autant que toi Scotty.

La porte imposante du loft s'ouvrit lourdement, Peter, les accueillit.

_Tu n'as pas fait de gâteaux cette fois j'espère ? ricana Scott

Peter roula les yeux avec une mine faussement triste, mais son regard s'illumina en voyant arriver Stiles.

_Ah tiens Stiles, dis, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'a fait Derek aujourd'hui ? Il n'est rentré qu'il n'y a quelques minutes.

Peter sourit narquoisement en voyant les joues de Stiles s'empourprer légèrement, le jeune le regarda bizarrement, et Peter comprit qu'il lui demandait silencieusement de garder le secret sur cette entrevue. L'aîné acquiesça et Stiles parut soulagé.

_Alors Deaton ? demanda Stiles en s'avançant, tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de Derek.

Après que le vétérinaire ait demandé à l'hyperactif s'il allait bien, tous les occupants de la pièce s'assirent sur les différents canapés et poufs.

_Alors, commença l'émissaire, ce ne sont pas des sorciers, enfin, il y a une nuance à apporter. Tout le monde connaît les sorciers par la culture cinématographique, et il est facile de faire un amalgame. D'après toutes vos descriptions, je m'en doutais, mais ma mémoire me fait un peu défaut, et je n'étais pas sûr de certains détails.

Toute la meute était pendue à ses lèvres, ne pipant un mot.

_Ce sont des prêtres.

_C'est quand-même moins classe, souffla Aiden

_Peut-être, reprit Deaton, mais pas moins dangereux. Mais attention, ce n'est pas à prendre au sens du fidèle chrétien. Je vous préviens, il n'y a pas que les loups-garous et Kanimas qui peuplent ce bas monde. Il existe tout un réseau de créatures surnaturelles appelé la Wicca dont les prêtres font partie.

_La Wicca ?

_Oui, c'est tout simplement un mouvement basé sur l'ancienne religion païenne. Leurs membres glorifient le culte de la nature et de la magie. Les wiccans sont dispersés un peu partout dans le monde, mais des regroupements se forment à certains endroits.

_Comme les némétons, coupa Stiles

_Exactement, poursuivit Deaton en marchant lentement au centre de la pièce.

_Vous avez dit qu'ils sont proches de la nature ? Ca explique le golem…se rappela Allison, d'ailleurs, dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac, quand on l'a battu, il s'est effondré, et on a trouvé cette gemme qui était sur son front.

L'émissaire prit ladite pierre et l'observa, elle était d'un vert émeraude éteint, fichée d'un symbole.

_Ce que vous voyez là, s'enquit-il en montrant la gemme, est un symbole d'invocation, trait caractéristique des prêtres, qui sont de grands invocateurs, vous m'aviez dit qu'une femme faisait apparaître des ombres ? C'est exactement le même principe. Ils invoquent soit un esprit malin à travers des talismans comme la gemme pour donner vie à de la matière morte, soit directement des êtres d'un autre monde, grâce à des portails magiques.

_On a donc à faire à un coven, souffla Stiles. Ce dernier remarqua les regards posés sur lui et poursuivit, un coven c'est un rassemblement de wiccans, de magiciens etc…Chaque membre se soutient les uns les autres et se complètent. Un endroit où l'impossible devient possible…

Deaton acquiesça.

_Et pour rentrer dans les détails de la nature de ces prêtres, reprit le vétérinaire, ils sont spécialisés dans les rituels comme les sabbats et esbats. En voyant les regards perdus des adolescents Deaton expliqua ses propos, les wiccans célèbrent la roue de l'année lunaire et solaire par des rites nocturnes. En pratiquant ces célébrations de changements de saisons, les wiccans deviennent de plus en plus forts et compétents. Grâce à ces soirées mystiques, les wiccans ont l'occasion de se mettre en harmonie avec la nature et le cycle des saisons et remercient par le même temps, les esprits et divinités. Et, continua Deaton , les prêtres sont justement les créatures garantes de ces traditions ancestrales.

_On a à faire à des putains d'elfes oui, grogna Aiden, mais on fait comment pour les battre ?

_Les membres d'un coven sont très soudés, et la puissance de chacun leur vient de cette liaison avec les autres membres, donc si on arrive à en battre certains, ça affaiblira tout le groupe, expliqua Stiles, mais là je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup puisé dans leurs ressources, donc on est tranquille pour quelques jours je pense…

_Excusez-moi mais je vous coupe, quelque chose m'embête depuis tout à l'heure, on est en train de parler de personnes si j'ai bien compris, religieuses, en communion avec la nature etc, mais on a vu plein de…vous savez, des pentagrammes avec l'étoile, je croyais que c'était du satanisme, s'enquit Kira penseuse.

_Alors, pas du tout, sourit Deaton, je vais essayer de faire court, il y a des centaines d'années, le pentagramme n'était pas du tout associé au mal, en 3000 avant notre ère, pour les sumériens, il représentait les cieux et quatre directions de l'espace, en 530 av. J.-C., c'était un signe de reconnaissance entre initiés pythagoriens etc etc… Tout au long de l'histoire il eut différentes symboliques selon les peuples et croyances. Il aurait aussi été un symbole païen en rapport direct avec la croyance en le féminin sacré, culte de la nature et de la terre nourricière, et l'Eglise l'aurait dénaturé en symbole satanique pour éradiquer le paganisme. Le pentagramme droit, donc les deux pointes inférieures à la même hauteur représente l'Homme positif, l'esprit sur la matière, alors que le pentagramme inversé, représente l'Homme négatif, la matière sur l'esprit, le diable, et le mal.

Aiden regarda les photos prises dans son téléphone et soupira de soulagement :

_Ils sont droits.

_Et si on trace un cercle reliant toutes les pointes, on obtient un pentacle, servant à faire entrer en résonnance le porteur avec la puissance universelle. Ils sont souvent utilisés en talismans par les prêtres. Deaton se retourna vers Stiles, est-ce-que tu te souviens d'en avoir vu un ?

Stiles hésita et son regard se tourna malgré lui vers Derek qui lui fit un signe de tête.

_Oui, hummm, l'homme qui a lancé le rituel en avait un autour du coup, il y avait des signes entre l'étoile et le cercle.

_Oui, cela sert à cibler l'invocation ou le sort, compléta Deaton. Et, le symbole qu'il t'a gravé sur le sternum, c'était avec une fine dague ?

_Oui, souffla Stiles déconcerté, et il remarqua que la majorité des occupants de la pièce le fixait étrangement, et il se souvint qu'il avait prétendu ne rien se rappeler de ce sombre épisode.

_Il s'agissait de l'athamé, les prêtres en sont d'ailleurs les maîtres, c'est une sorte de poignard druidique utilisé lors de cérémonies et rites magiques pour par exemple ouvrir ou fermer un cercle magique.

_Mais, ils ont voulu faire quoi à Stiles et pourquoi ? demanda Isaac

_Je ne sais pas, mais puisqu'Ethan a brisé le rituel, je maintiens que celui-ci n'a pas pu marcher. Il faut rapidement qu'on sache pourquoi ils sont venus s'installer à Beacon Hills. Et Stiles, continua Deaton en fixant l'humain vautré dans un fauteuil, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu ne remarque d'étrange, il faut que tu m'en fasses part.

_Hummmm à ce sujet, j'ai… commença Stiles se redressant maladroitement en tenant son t-shirt, attirant tous les regards, mais des tapements sourds et frénétiques leur parvinrent de la porte d'entrée.

Derek quitta l'humain des yeux pour se diriger vers celle-ci. Jackson apparut, troublé, presque perdu.

_C'est Lydia…Lydia a disparu, haleta-t-il.

_Quoi ? s'enquit Allison en se relevant

_Je suis allée chez sa mère tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lydia depuis cinq jours, donc mercredi.

_Elle ne s'est pas inquiétée ? tiqua Isaac

_Lydia lui a envoyé des messages pendant cinq jours, lui disant qu'elle était chez moi pour réviser, et à moi, elle m'a envoyé qu'elle était malade et clouée au lit. Quelqu'un l'a enlevée et a pris son téléphone pour nous faire tourner en bourrique !

Derek grogna, ses yeux virant au rouge.

_C'est sûr que c'est eux ! Pourquoi Lydia ?

_Surement parce qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre et qu'elle aurait pu sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas aller dans la forêt, pensa Deaton.

_Faut qu'on la retrouve tout de suite ! gémit Jackson

_On va faire des petits groupes, on se met à sa recherche dès demain, appuya Derek, Stiles tu vas au lycée, et tu ne discutes pas ! On va se relayer chaque jour, comme ça une partie de vous restera au lycée. Jackson, Ethan, demain vous venez avec moi.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent sans discuter.

_Pendant ce temps on essaiera de chercher des pistes, et de trouver la taupe, continua Allison.

_C'est sûrement quelqu'un qu'on voit souvent, pour qu'elle puisse écouter nos conversations, dit Isaac.

Après avoir organisé les jours à venir, les adolescents rentrèrent chacun chez eux, tous affligés par la disparition de la Banshee. Stiles fut le dernier à partir, Scott déjà dans la cage d'escalier. Derek s'approcha de l'humain avec un air suspicieux :

_Ça va ? Je sens que tu as mal

_Je…c'est juste que toute cette histoire m'inquiétait déjà, mais alors là avec Lydia, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répondit Stiles sans parler de son torse qui le lançait depuis le début de la réunion. Mais ne rien dire n'est pas vraiment un mensonge non ? E puis ce qu'avait répondu Stiles à Derek était vrai.

Derek ne répondit rien.

_Reste avec les autres, fais gaffe.

L'hyperactif fit un signe de tête avant de se retourner et quitta le loft, toujours amère de l'attitude du loup plus tôt dans la journée.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

A seulement quelques kilomètres de là, dans l'obscurité presque totale, une main se posa sous le menton de la rouquine. Elle le releva pour observer les yeux rougis de la Banshee :

_Ca va être à ton tour d'entrer en scène.

* * *

La nature des prêtres vous plait-elle ? Le cas de Stiles s'empire-t-il ? A quoi va leur servir Lydia ?

N'hésitez pas à écrire une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)

Sur ce, bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain :3


End file.
